Shadows Paint Light
by Ennon
Summary: Angela wonders if she'll learn the truth about the disappearance of Craig and Manny . Chap 7 Here STORY COMPLETE!
1. Recollected

****

Shadows Paint Light

By Ennon

Disclaimers- 'Degrassi:TNG' and all its characters are the properties of Epitome Productions,CTV and the The N TV.

A/N- AU that takes place partly in what might be considered the end of Season Three- and at other times. I can't update this daily but when I have free time, I will update it.

Early Summer, 2004

"Angie, are you sure you don't want to see 'Dora' again?" Manuela 'Manny' Santos asked as she was pacing the floor of the Jeremiah Residence in an uncharacteristically loose dress.

"No, I've seen that tape a jillion times already!" 7-year-old Angela Jeremiah pouted as she got back out of the living room chair.

"Look, see how Jack's sitting there nice and quiet?" Manny pleaded- pointing out the nine-month old baby half-brother of her onetime best friend she was babysitting along with her love's half-sister.

"But. ."Angela started to say.

At that moment, the living room door burst wide open.

"Manny! You've got to come with me!" Angela's 16-year-old half-brother Craig Manning frantically pleaded as he ran inside completely out of breath- in jeans and Union Jack T-shirt.

" But Angie and Jack. . ." Manny pleaded as she patted her abdomen.

"They've got to stay here! We can't wait!" Craig insisted as he clasped Manny's right hand with his own.

"We've. ..got a gig!" Craig insisted as his voice cracked a bit and Manny eagerly nodded.

"But you missed Daddy and Caitlin's Engagement Party for a gig already,"Angie insisted.

"This. ..is one for Manny, too. Kid, no time to explain! You're a big girl now so you've got to watch Jack and things for us till your folks return!" Craig pleaded.

"I wanna go with you, "Angie insisted.

"You can't! You've gotta stay here with Jack,"Manny commanded.

"I'll call Daddy and Caitlin to get permission," Angie pondered as she picked up the cordless phone and started to punch in the speed dial.

"No! I mean. . . tonight's their Engagement Party and Mr. Simpson's finishing his chemo. We can't spoil that for them," Craig begged as he hugged his half-sister.

" Craig, are you sure?" Manny asked as she intently looked into his eyes.

"Now or never!" Craig gulped as he and Manny clutched hands.

"Let's go!" Manny gulped after taking a deep intake of breath.

"Where are you going?" Angie asked.

"Um. .. that gig!" Manny insisted as she started running out the door.

"Don't worry, Angie! We'll look out for you! Always! Always!" Craig insisted as he kissed Angie on the forehead after quickly hugging her.

"There's more diapers next to the baby carrier! Be careful and don't let anyone in until your folks get back home!" Manny insisted as she and Craig ran out of the Jeremiah House into the night.

"Don't cry, Jack! Oh, are you crying because you're scared or cos you're wet? Oh, I hope Daddy, Caitlin, Uncle Archie and Aunt Christy get back soon!" Angie sighed.

****

Degrassi Park,Fall 2014

"Are you sure that's all you remember, Angie?" a longhaired 25-year-old man in a Hawaiian shirt,puka necklace, cargo shorts and sports sandals (despite the fall season) asked.

"Yes, Mr. Yorke!I must have relived it a thousand times," the 5'1" 17-year-old Angela Jeremiah ( with shoulder length hair, a purple sweater, jeans and red boots ) replied as they were sitting on a park bench.

"Please, it's J.T.!"J.T. Yorke insisted- as a 7-year-old boy with wavy dark hair, glasses, a WTC Memorial Skyscraper T-shirt and cargo-pants ran up to the two.

"I wanna ride the see-saw!" the boy pleaded.

"Arch, can't you just play in the jungle gym while Mr. Yorke and I talk?"Angie asked.

"I'm tired of the jungle gym! Besides, you two could talk while doing the see saw and I could be in the middle. PLEASE?!"Archie Jeremiah asked.

"Oh, alright! I don't where you picked that up!" Angie asked while J.T. laughed.

"Awesome!" Archie shouted.

"Now, be careful! Daddy and Mama wouldn't want us to get hurt,"Angie insisted.

" He sure is a scrapper- even if he's small for his age! Reminds me of me!" J.T. laughed.

"He and I got Daddy's height- while Craig and I got our Mommy's Spanish looks! I hope you don't mind us talking on the see-saw," Angie laughed.

"As a private dick, I've learned to get info where I can," J.T. insisted.

"So have you learned anything new about Craig and Manny?" Angie asked as they started to climb the see-saw.

"You're still their last confirmed witness but there's been a new development,  
" There has. .?" Angie asked as went numb.

"Hey! Why aren't you pushing up?" Archie asked.

"Archie, quit being a brat! This is important!" Angie snapped while wagging her finger.

" It's OK! Recognize this?" J.T. asked- as he took a sealed plastic bag out of one of his cargo pockets.

At that moment, Joey Jeremiah ran into the scene. He was still shaven-bald but now had a full beard with some grey and wore jeans, mocs and an 80's Metallica T-shirt.

"Hey! What did I tell you about not harassing my kids!" Joey boiled- as he waved his fist.

"I wasn't. I just. .." J.T. tried to explain. 

"Tried to make my poor baby girl relive that Hell from ten years past! Angie did everything she could to help. We _all_ did! It's over,"Joey bitterly growled.

"Daddy, he wasn't bothering me," Angela insisted.

"But I found new evi. …" J.T. pleaded.

"Trying to get your client off by twisting my baby girl's arm! We did more than enough for that punk Cameron when we thought he was Craig's friend," Joey boiled.

"But Mr. Jeremiah. . ." J.T. gulped.

"You heard what Judge Van Zandt said! Just stay away from Angie and Archie or I'll personally get your license revoked and shoved up your. ..um case," Joey boiled but caught himself at that last second when he remembered Angela and Archie were there.

J.T sullenly walked away and put the sealed envelope back in his cargo shorts pocket.

"Craig's digital camera!" Angela gulped as just as J.T. put back the sealed plastic envelope inside his shorts pocket.

"Ange, it's a trick! Come on, Angie, Archie. We've got a lunch date with Mama at the station and we're not keeping her late," Joey snorted as he took his two children and walked away.

To Be Continued. . .. .


	2. What Residuals

"**What Residuals" (Chapter Two)**

by Ennon

Disclaimer- 'Degrassi:The Next Generation' and all its characters are owned by Epitome Pictures and I stand to make no profit from this fanfic using said characters.

Summer, 2014

"What do you mean my 'Eco-Worrier' segment's been cut to thirty seconds?" 25-year-old Emma Nelson Strong asked at a certain Toronto television station.

"They need the extra two minutes for a Britney Retrospective tonight," 40-year-old Caitlin Ryan Jeremiah explained.

"Augh! Can't you do something about that? You're the Programming Chief! How am I going to explain global warming causing the desertifaction of the grain belt in two minutes?" Emma boiled.

"I'm sorry! But it's a network thing. Want to join the rest of us for lunch?" Caitlin asked.

"Between Rupert's teething and Travis's meditation workshop, I'm too strung out!" Emma fumed.

At that moment, Joey, Angela and Archie Jeremiah came into the station office.

"Hey, guys!" Caitlin enthused as she hugged her stepdaughter, son and husband..

"Instead of SaladCity could we go out to BurgerBillion?" Joey pleaded.

"Yay! BurgerBillion!"7-year-old Archie exclaimed.

"Are you kidding? Between the carcenogenics and prions, it's a wonder there's anyone left to eat hamburgers!" Emma boiled.

"Em! Joey, what's up?" Caitlin asked as she saw Joey's tenseness.

"Sorry, sprouts won't do it today! I'm so mad I feel like really chewing on something!" Joey boiled.

"Mama, some man interrupted our play time to show us a camera," Archie shrugged.

"Camera?" Caitlin asked.

"Craig's!" 17-year-old Angela insisted.

"Craig's?!" Emma gulped.

"That Yorke gumshoe doing Ambulance-Chaser Isaac's dirty work for Cameron!"Joey snarled.

"Joey, I know better than anyone how demoralizing it was to see Sean go bad but. ..how can you be sure he had anything to do with Craig and Manny's disappearance?" Emma asked.

"He's already been convicted of Extortion, Assault and Battery, Grand Theft Auto, Robbery and Burglary. What makes you think he's above anything?" Joey boiled.

"He saved Craig's life once," Emma sighed.

"You mean he _told_ you he did!" Joey fumed.

"Joey. .."Caitlin pleaded.

"We're going to have lunch at BurgerBillion! Emma can hang onto her sprouty ideals at SaladCity!" Joey insisted as he abruptly left the office and Caitlin mouthed the word 'sorry' to Emma as the group left.

Emma dialed her cellphone.

"Hey, sis! Is Mom there?. .. . You're right, Linda! Mom gets too carried away watching Jack's rugby matches to converse. Could you have her call me back when the match is over? I need to ask her if she has Ashley Kerwins's phone number. Yeah, tell Jack to score a goal for me! Love you, sis!" Emma sighed as she hung up the phone on her 7-year-old sister.

In a Toronto courtroom a few hours later .

"Your Honour, I'm sure Mr. Yorke has a perfectly good explanation," 25-year-old Toby Isaacs (in a grey suit and bolo tie) started to say as he stood up.

"I'll decide that for myself, Mr. Isaacs!" 24-year-old Liberty Van Zandt in her black judicial robe with a white lace collar snapped.

"Judge Van Zandt. .." 24-year-old Kendra Mason started to plea.

"Ms. Mason you would be well advised to not test this court's patience any further than. .."

At that moment, J.T. Yorke breezed into the courtroom- still in his Hawaiian shirt, cargo shorts and sports sandals.

"Hey, Lib! What's buggin' ya?" J.T. smirked until Liberty abruptly pounded her gavel.

"Mr. Yorke, you have already wasted this court's time by your tardiness and shown a lack of respect by your ludicrous attire. One more word from you out of turn and I'll have cited for Contempt of Court!" Liberty boiled.

"Yes, Your Honour," J.T. groaned.

" I received a very angry complaint from Mr. Jeremiah that you not only violated this court's order to refrain from contacting Miss Angela Jeremiah but that you also produced a replica of police evidence to try to intimidate her further," Liberty boiled.

"J.T. how could you do that?" Kendra asked.

" I just saw an '03 digital model in a pawn shop and put it in the plastic. Your Honour, the Jeremeiah Family has a right to know that Craig Manning's digital camera was found last year beneath railroad tracks that hadn't been constructed until four years ago. Why hasn't the Province developed the images? Angie needs to know that her brother may have survived," J.T. pleaded.

"The Province has ruled that that camera is immaterial so there's no legal reason for you to disclose its existence. Mr. Isaacs and Ms. Mason, if your client Mr. Cameron has any evidence that could clear him of involvement in Craig Manning's and Manuela Santos's disappearance or could shed light on their whereabouts , I strongly advise you to urge him to come forth but I warn all of you that what Mr. Yorke did today was reprehensible and thus for violating this Court's Order and showing a disrepect for this court by tardiness and unprofessional attire, I hereby fine the Firm of Isaacs and Mason $2000 for not insisting on better conduct from Mr. Yorke and Mr. Yorke, I hereby fine you $5000 for today's stunts," Liberty ordered as she struck the gavel.

"What?! Think about Justin!" J. T. gulped.

"Court Adjourned and see me in my chamber immediately, Mr. Yorke!"Liberty boiled.

J. T ran after her.

"Lib, your Family Service's crony already insists on docking 25% of my salary to support Justin as it is? How am I going to make those payments?" J.T. pleaded.

"J.T., our son will be provided for no matter what- and I'd like you to start thinking about what kind of example you're setting for him," Liberty boiled as she sat at her large table.

"Come on, Lib! We had some good times. Remember how we had F-U-N?" J.T. laughed as he sat on Liberty's table and spun over to face her.

"Yeah, Justin's proof that our marriage had its good moments but I've worked very hard to be worthy of the responsibilities and honour that this position entails- and I must set aside personal feelings to see to that justice is done," Liberty explained.

"Justice? The prosecutor's trying to railroad a career criminal into taking the rap for something he didn't do," J.T pleaded.

"Look, I didn't want this case. It was assigned to me by the Province. The people of Ontario elected me to do serve them right. If you can find evidence that Mr. Cameron is not guilty then it's your duty to find and present it but intimidating innocent people won't be tolerated by me or the Province," Liberty fumed.

"I'm sorry, Lib. I know I screwed up our marriage and haven't been the best dad to Justin but. .. I miss who we were," J.T. groaned as he sadly left Liberty's chamber.

"Me,too," Liberty quietly whispered to herself after he left. 

"Angie, what are you doing here?" Emma asked as she disconnected her microphone that evening. .

To Be Continued. 


	3. Parting the Shade

**"Parting the Shade"(Chapter Three) **

by Ennon

Disclaimer: 'Degrassi:The Next Generation and all its characters are the properties of Epitome Pictures and I make no profit whatsoever from this fanfic.

At a small Toronto TV studio in Summer, 2014. ..

"Emma, I need to talk to you!" Angela Jeremiah sighed.

" Can't it wait?" Emma Nelson Strong explained.

"I've already waited ten years and I'm no closer to the truth about Craig and Manny. . ." Angela pleaded.

" I can understand wanting to get answers but I've gotta be getting home to Rupert before Travis tries to get him to chant through teething," Emma groaned.

"Emma, I know that Daddy, Caitlin and everyone else want to protect me but I'm not a child any more and . .." Angela insisted.

" Yep, I all know about being crushed by the shields the adults use to try to protect," Emma groaned.

"Like when you met your real dad in that institute. Craig showed me that picture he took of you two," Angela explained.

"You remember that! Funny thing is every time we go to see him, Shane still thinks Craig's going to pop in at any moment to take another picture,"Emma sighed as she sniffed hard.

" I envy him that,"Angela groaned.

"Me,too!" Emma whispered before taking a deep breath.

"So will you help me?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, I'll tell you all I can about Craig and those times," Emma insisted as she clasped Angela's hand.

"He's almost as much of an enigma as our mother. I can think only a few images and flashes of him before he came to live with Daddy and me. Then it was like a part of Mommy returned for those two years before he disappeared again," Angela pondered.

"I'll help you find the truth and I don't know any more than you do at this moment but if I'm going to help us find out, I must have you promise me something in return," Emma as she stood up from her anchor desk.

"I'll promise anything. What is it?" Angela asked.

"We may find out some very unpleasant news and I'll do my best to help you deal with them but whoever or whatever is behind Craig and Manny's disappearance, I want you to promise not to flinch but hold onto the truth," Emma insisted as Angela nodded silently.

"So what can you tell me about Mr. Cameron?" Angela asked.

"Do you think he. .. did something bad to Craig?"Emma asked.

"Well, I know he saved Craig's life that day after Daddy stopped Craig from taking me to BC and Craig barely escaped another beating from his rotten father, "Angela insisted.

"Angie, how did you know about. .. ?" Emma gulped.

"Craig told me!" Angela beamed with a mischievous gleam seldom seen since she was seven.

Still later that evening in a a maximum-security prison housing Ontario's most dangerous convicts on the outskirts of Toronto- Toby gets his briefcase handed back after he has undergone a full body scan.

"Mr. Isaacs, as you are visiting the prisoner on at a time not previously agreed to- and since the prisoner has had another altercation , please be aware that this visitation may be terminated at Corrections' discretion for any reason," the beefy 20-ish guard with the name tag of Madiera droned to Toby as he let Toby in the last checkpoint before the 30-ish female guard with the name tag of Mazrabi buzzed their counterparts on the other side of the bullet-proof glass.

Toby could see Sean on the other side in his lime-green prison coveralls walking towards the telephone table- shackled just above his prison-issued scuffs. At the last second, a guard snatched off Sean's head bandana, revealing his head shaven in the pattern of a prison-gang emblem before Sean was ready to sit down. Sean swung at the guards and it took three of them to forcibly sit Sean down as he resisted. Toby could hear a few choice profanities somehow filtering through the bulletproof glass before he and Sean picked up the telephones- at the guards' commands.

"What the f--- is it, Isaacs?" Sean snarled.

"Sean, J.T. found out about Craig's camera and tried to jog Angela Jeremiah's memory," Toby gulped.

"You interrupt my workout for that? These here punks have to use clubs and stun guns to be fake being real men but I still outgun all of them any day!" Sean growled as he sneered at all the guards present and flexed his biceps.

One guard banged Sean in the back with a billy club causing Sean to grit his teeth.

"Guard! Your collegue's brutalizing my client," Toby gulped.

" His billy club slipped. That often happens when inmates don't have respect!" the burly guard on Toby's side tagged Madiera exclaimed.

"Did you come here just to give these punks an excuse for a cheap thrill?" Sean exclaimed as he spat at the glass immediately afterwards.

"No, Sean. Judge Van Zandt went down hard on J.T and our firm for that one. The Province is going to try to pin kidnapping and murder charges against you. You could get the Death Penealty!" Toby pleaded.

"What's life ever done for me?" Sean sneered.

"Sean, no! Think of your brother and. .. " Toby pleaded.

"I wouldn't give these punks that satisfaction- even though Tracker told me to stay away from his family even before I got sent here," Sean boiled.

"Tracker loves you or else he. . ." Toby insisted.

" He wouldn't have hired a couple of geek shysters who feel sorry for him cos he can't afford any REAL lawyer. If you and Kendra think I'm so innocent of kidnapping and killing Craig and Manny- prove it!" Sean growled.

"Sean, you're not helping any. Fine. I'm sick of you dumping on me. You once told that thug Jay to quit picking on because I was your friend. Be mine and tell me if you have any info about Craig and Manny," Toby growled.

"Nice try but you don't have what it takes to be a bad muh-," Sean started to taunt.

"WHATEVER! I'm going to give you the best defense you could possibly have even if you don't think you deserve it. Whatever else you've done, show everyone else who dissed you that there once was something worthwhile in you- like Tracker, Emma. .. and Mr. Simpson once believed," Toby insisted.

Sean took a deep breath and opened his mouth then closed it again and sighed.

Toby waited a few seconds.

"What are you staring at, punk? Go to a dog pound if you wanna stare at caged, mad whelps!" Sean snarled as he slammed down the phone hard enough to break it and Toby could see that he had provoked yet another fight with the guards who led him out of his side of the bulletproof glass.

The next morning, Angela met Emma outside Spike's Hair Haven.

"I switched shifts at the Dot today. Hopefully, Daddy, Mama and Archie won't impulsively decide to drop by there. Are you sure this will work?"Angela asked.

"Yeah, but we must be as tight as possible and not give away anything," Emma cautioned as they went inside.

"Hi Mom!" Emma exclaimed.

"Emma, I'm glad to see you brought Angela. Is Rupert still teething?" the 40-year-old Christine 'Spike' Nelson Simpson (with necklength hair complete with a jagged red streak)asked.

"Yeah but Travis is giving me a break- and I got him to promise to use conventional methods for the gums while I'm here. Speaking of break. You look like you could use one, Mom!" Emma insisted.

" Can you believe both my assistants got called for jury duty this week?" Spike groaned.

"That's what we're here for! You take the rest of the morning off and we'll take care of your clients," Emma proclaimed.

"Em. .you haven't done any hairdressing since that summer seven years ago. ."Spike started to recall. 

"When you and Mama were pregnant," Angela recalled.

"And you were brilliant to point out that Linda means 'snake' in Old German and 'pretty' in Spanish!" Spike recalled.

"Thanks! I just wish Uncle Archie could have seen her,"Angela sighed.

"Three months before her birth that cancer showed up again and killed him,"Spike cried as all three took deep breaths.

"Come on! You need this break. It won't be too long before it's time to pick up Jack and Linda. We'll manage fine here!" Emma insisted.

"But Angie doesn't have. .." Spike tried to say.

"She can sweep up and clean the sinks, curlers and dryers! Now go!" Emma pleaded as Spike took her purse and left the salon.

"Emma, why didn't you just ask her about. ..?" Angela asked.

"She wouldn't give me her number. 'Client-Hairdresser Privilage'" Emma recalled while rolling her eyes and imitating Spike's voice at the end.

"She's due her in five minutes!" Angela gulped as she looked at the schedule.

"Oh no! She must have rescheduled. We'll have to get you ready now! Put your this towel over your hair and get under this dryer hood.

"It feels damp!" Angela protested.

"No time! Here she comes!" Emma gulped.

"Emma, what are you doing here? Where's Spike?" asked 26-year-old Ashley Kerwin with purple-streaked hair- and a black leather minidress.

"She's taking a Personal Day but I have experience. I see by her notes you want the streaks retouched. Let me give the hair a rinse,"Emma insisted.

"But. .." Ashley insisted.

"Just relax and take a load off your mind. Leave your troubles behind," Emma insisted as she put Ashley's head into the hair washing sink.

"What's she doing here?" Ashley asked as she suddenly saw Angela under the nearby dryer hood.

"You can't leave now!" Emma insisted as she held Ashley down while Ashley struggled to get up.

"Please, Ashley! I need to find out what happened. .." Angela pleaded as she held onto her towel while walking over to the hairwashing sink.

"The cops cleared me of any involvement long ago. Now could you just leave me alone," Ashley boiled.

"Ashley, I know Craig and Manny did you wrong and you were very angry at them but I also know that you love my brother. I always liked you and I'd like us to be friends," Angela pleaded as she held Ashley's right hand.

"I know. I'm sorry but that was the worst summer between Craig, Manny. .and Jimmy," Ashley groaned.

"Yeah, it would be good to solve that , too!" Emma sighed.

"But they disappeared weeks before. .. that happened- and the authorities don't see any connection," Ashley groaned.

" It seems everyone holds a piece to the puzzle. Maybe if we get enough pieces, we can see the whole picture," Angela pondered.

"What's that smell?" Ashley asked.

"YOUR HAIR!" Emma screamed- as she abruptly unwrapped the towel around Angela's head as Angela screamed.

"Oh, Angela! I didn't realize that the towel had permanent solution on it. I'll try to rinse it out! I'm **so** sorry!"Emma groaned as she put Angela's head in the sink.

To Be Continued. .. 


	4. The Night Pierced

****

"The Night Pierced" (Chapter Four)

by Ennon

Disclaimers: "Degrassi:The Next Generation" and all its characters are properties of Epitome Pictures and I'm making no money whatsoever from this fanfic.

A/N- My thanks to bookdragon 14,about a girl,girl-with-a-halo,mannyfan,Angel Lily, ccc, S ( ), jewlz555 for your supportive reviews. Thanks,too, to lexish (and, yes, when the time's right I'll explain more what happened after Craig and Manny left).

This takes place mainly in the Summer of 2014 ( my bad that I initially said Fall in Ch.1) and Summer, 2004 (keeping in mind that 'Holiday' is the last episode I have to work with). Thank you everyone for your patience with these new chapter delays due to life happening but without further ado. . .

Summer,2014

"HAHAHA!" a blonde girl of seven laughed as she ran ahead into the Spike's Hair Haven.

"Linda, it's not funny!" groaned Emma as she desperately tried to wash out the perm solution from Angela Jeremiah's hair.

"I look like I've been electrocuted," Angela groaned.

"What are you doing back so soon?" Emma gulped.

"Linda sprained her wrist playing dodgeball at daycamp and they called me to. .Hey! You're the ones who owe me the explanations!" Spike insisted.

"Sorry, Mom," Emma groaned.

"Emma, what were you thinking?" Spike demanded.

"Don't blame her, Aunt Christy! I asked her to see if we could ask Ashley about Craig. .."Angela explained while putting her head into the wash sink.

"And I put her under a towel with perm solution to hide her,"Emma added.

"Ashley, I'm sorry. I thought motherhood would make Emma more mature than to. .." Spike groaned.

"It's okay, Mrs. Simpson. Craig was an important part of all our lives and none of us can really move forward until we find some answers,"Ashley conceded.

"But you've got all those platinum CDs. .." Linda Simpson insisted.

"And I was able to vent a great many of my feelings about Craig and Jimmy into those songs but that doesn't mean I'm over totally over them," Ashley groaned as she and Emma frantically rinsed Angela's hair again.

"Emma, since you've made all this time on your hands, you can watch Linda until I come home tonight. Angela, I'm going to do the best I can to rinse this out- and talk to your parents about all this," Spike insisted.

"No, please don't!"Angela begged.

"Mom, you know I think the world of Joey and Caitlin but bringing up the subject of Craig is still too upsetting to them, " Emma sighed.

"We all need answers," Ashley insisted.

"Okay, I'll hold off for now and try to make Angie presentable again but all of you need to be careful," Spike pleaded.

"Your styling's the baddest, Mrs. Simpson! " Ashley beamed as she left the salon with more streaks than ever.

"You and Angie be careful," Spike pleaded as they left.

"These braids will minimize the perm's shock value. So, you said that Craig used to hang out at the railroad yard?" Ashley asked.

"That's where he told me Sean saved his life that day!" Angela recalled.

"The detectives scoured there and everywhere else they thought Craig might have gone," Ashley insisted.

" I know but sometimes I sneak over there and feel . .. almost like he's there. Come on, let's go!" Angela insisted.

"That's not safe- even in daytime!" Ashley gasped.

"I guess you're right but. .." Angela sighed.

"I know what we could do! We'll get the best bodyguard in town to go with us!"Ashley insisted.

"Who's that?" Angela asked.

"You know him!" Ashley laughed as they walked towards her recording studio.

"Marco!" Angela shouted as they came inside.

"_Bambina_! You're getting to be more of a lady everyday!" 26-year-old Marco Del Rossi beamed as he put down his electric guitar in Ashley's studio and kissed Angela's right hand.

"Hey, Kid!" 27-year-old Dylan Michelchuk exclaimed as he gently shook Angela's hand after Marco kissed it.

"So this is what you do when the Maple Leafs are off-season!" Angela laughed.

"Yep! Dylan's the star player and I'm Maple the Mascot but then I play lead guitar in Ashley's band and he's our bodyguard," Marco laughed while he and Dylan nodded.

"And, eventually we'll retire to Key West," Dylan beamed.

"No, _Amoré_, Portofino!" Marco insisted.

"It's the only thing we ever argue about!" Dylan laughed.

"Guys, Angie wants to go by the railroad tracks later on and I was wondering if after our session. . ."Ashley explained.

"Say no more! We'd be happy to help!" Dylan insisted.

"Craig was my friend,too," Marco nodded.

"Now you see why these were my favorite babysitters!" Angela beamed.

" I thought _I_ was!" Ashley laughed.

The four of them later were walking with Dylan carrying his hockey stick (in preparation for any trouble possibly encountered at the railroad yard).

"Hey, Michelchuk! What a great goal you scored that last game before the buzzer!"a short, bespeckled Asian 17-year-old boy exclaimed as the four of them were walking by Degrassi Community School

"Andrew, some manners!" Angie exclaimed as they walked by.

"Sorry, babe! It's not everyday we get celebs stopping by here,"Andrew exclaimed.

"Guys, my boyfriend Andrew. .."Angie started to explain.

"It's okay! I'd rather have them cheer us than dump on us!" Dylan laughed as a large group of summer session students at lunch cheered them on.

"Show us that goal!"Andrew shouted.

" I know I'm carrying the stick but I don't have a puck. ." Dylan pondered.

"Here's a juice carton!" Andrew insisted as he handed it to Dylan.

" But. .." Dylan tried to say.

"Michelchuk! Michelchuk!Michelchuk!" the group cheered on.

"He gets this all the time," Marco half-laughed.

"OK, here goes!" Dylan shrugged as he swung the hockey stick and slammed the juice carton so hard against the building that it exploded.

"Dylan!"Mr. Armstrong exclaimed as he came out the front entrance.

"Sorry, Coach. .I mean Principal Armstrong," Dylan groaned.

"Andrew, what have you done?" Ms. Kwan asked as she approached the group.

"Sorry, Mom," Andrew groaned.

"We were just walking by here when these summer session students insisted he repeat that goal against the Bruins!"Ashley explained.

"I'll pay for any clean up,"Dylan insisted.

"Nah, apple juice won't stain and we're at lunch so no harm done but if you want to practice slicing. How about slicing some of those weeds in the side court by the East Entrance?"Mr. Armstrong asked.

"Oh, I forgot to pull them up yesterday,"Andrew groaned.

"You've been distracted quite a bit lately, young man," Ms. Kwan chastised as she gave Angela a knowing look which Angela avoided.

"Hey! These kids could use some venting so I'll see about those weeds!" Dylan insisted as everyone but Mr. Armstrong and Ms. Kwan cheered.

Ellie Nash (still wearing one of her alternative outfitand with her red hair in braids) approached Mr. Armstrong and Ms. Kwan from inside the school before happily waving to Marco, Dylan, Ashley and Angela before Dylan started slicing up dandelions, clovers and thistles.

"Dr. Nash, I don't want a lecture from you about my son," Ms. Kwan snapped.

"Shrink degree or no, I wasn't going to say anything. .. now!" Ellie gritted.

"Look at how many bottlecaps under that clump of clover!" Andrew exclaimed as Dylan sliced up a large clump with soil attached.

On Dylan's fourth slice- at the bottom of a two inches of roots and soil something hit the cement court and made a tiny clinging sound which made Marco momentarily shake his head.

"It looks like a chain of some kind," Ms. Kwan pondered as she joined Mr. Armstrong and Ellie to walk up towards Dylan.

"A charm bracelet actually," Ellie added.

"It looks like it has tiny. .. ice skates on it," Dylan said in puzzlement as he put down the hockey stick and walked over to pick up the object.

"That's Manny Santos's!" Angela exclaimed with a start.

"She's right!" Ashley gulped as she saw the object.

"Don't touch it!" Mr. Armstrong insisted as he whipped out his cellphone. 

Dylan stepped back just before he did so.

"Hello, police! I'm at Degrassi Community School and we think there's something you should investigate!" Mr. Armstrong exclaimed.

"According to the original police report on your brother's disappearance in June of 2004, you did mention last seeing Miss Santos with him wearing a pewter bracelet matching that description but we'll have to test it," 40-ish Toronto Police Detective David Patel exclaimed as others in his crew carefully placed the dirt-caked bracelet into an evidence bag while digging around the spot for any other items.

"Yes, sir!" Angela nodded as all the witnesses were being questioned.

"We'll send emails and mailgrams to Manila to notify the Santos Family for a confirmation. ." Detective Patel added.

"I doubt they'd know about the bracelet. She kept just about everything dealing with Craig a secret from them- among others," Ashley groaned.

"Miss Jeremiah, Ms. Kerwin, Mr. Michelchuk, everyone, we're going to need to have your co-operation in this so, until this has been confirmed, we're going to insist you keep this under wraps!" Detective Patel insisted as they cordoned off the small yard by the East Entrance while everyone nodded in agreement.

"And last in Sports News. Police sources tell us that a decade-old mystery may have a new lead- thanks to the Maple Leafs star scorer Dylan Michelchuk who inadvertantly sliced dirt on the Degrassi Community School grounds covering a bracelet believed to have belonged to Manuela Santos who disappeared along with her boyfriend Craig Manning on June 10,2004!" the sports announcer breathlessly exclaimed on a Toronto television station that evening.

"Cameron, they found Manny Santos's bracelet!" 26-year-old Jay Neely snarled as he bumped Sean while passing him in the Maximum Security Ontario Prison hallway.

"Yeah, I heard!" Sean growled as he shoved Jay back.

"Not good for you! We'll have to put Operation Annihilation into action!" Jay growled.

The Dot Grill at night - Thursday, July 1,2004.

"And the police still don't have any leads about Craig and Manny?" Spinner asked as he was consuming his 3rd cheeseburger.

"No, and we've scoured everywhere we could think of," Marco insisted while he and Dylan were sitting with Spinner.

" So what's Jimmy's plan?" Spinner asked- as he looked around.

"Why are you looking around?" Marco asked.

" Hey, everyone knows about Marco and me!" Dylan shrugged.

" I know but I don't want folks thinking that _I'm_. .. "Spinner groaned.

"Neither Marco or I would ever get that desperate!" Dylan laughed joined by Marco.

"HAH! HAH! Very funny, dudes!"Spinner sneered in a funny voice.

"Guys! Jimmy thinks that if we stage a concert, we could raise more money for posters, flyers and move the telephone center out of the Jeremiah House into its own building," Marco explained.

"Yeah, Mr. Jeremiah and Angie have been totally consumed their lives with finding Craig! They could use a refuge!"Dylan groaned.

"I got that but. ..um, why do we need to have . .him here?"Spinner asked.

"You guys have two guitars and a drummer but, without Craig, no singer so I could do it!"Dylan insisted.

"Not without Jimmy's OK!" Spinner insisted.

"Um. . where is Jimmy anyway. He said to meet us here at 8 but already 8:30!" Marco asked.

"I thought you'd know," Marco pondered.

"How about calling him on the cell?"Dylan asked.

"I'll try but. .. it's not been working too well tonight," Marco groaned as he speed-dialed Jimmy's number.

After Marco let it ring four times, he was about to press the Off Button when. .

"MARCO!! SHOT!!" Jimmy was heard to scream a second before a gunshot rang out that Marco could hear both on the cell and in the distance before the connection went dead.

"JIMMY!!" Marco screamed in a panic and ran in the direction of Degrassi Community School with Dylan then Spinner frantically running with him.

"Police! I was talking to Jimmy Brooks on my cell and heard a shot! I think it came from Degrassi! I'm Marco Del Rossi! Please hurry!" Marco exclaimed as he kept running.

After another two minutes (but what seemed to the three to be an eternity) they reached the school at the same time as several police cruisers arrived and surrounded Degrassi Community School.

"Which one of you is Marco Del Rossi?" one officer asked.

" I am! We have to find Jimmy!" Marco screamed.

"We don't see anyone on the grounds. .. " another officer exclaimed.

" The East Entrance door's been propped open!" Spinner exclaimed.

"JIMMY!" Marco yelled as he ran towards it with Dylan and Spinner.

"Stay behind us!" the first officer yelled as two policemen and one policewoman ran ahead with guns drawn and kicked the door open further.

"Police, OPEN UP!" the second one exclaimed as they ran inside.

"Oh, my GOD!" the 1st police officer exclaimed.

Jimmy was sitting slumped over with a gun in his right hand, a large hole in the right side of his head and blood gushing out- surrounding him were several large plastic bins, buckets and tubes.

"JIMMY!!" Marco, Dylan and Spinner exclaimed in horror as the officers held them back.

"I'm sorry but he's dead and it appears to be a self-inflicted gunshot wound!" the police woman exclaimed- as the three of them tried to break the other officers' hold to reach Jimmy.

"NO! He wouldn't kill himself! Someone _murdered _him!" Marco exclaimed in hysterics.

Toronto, Summer, 2014- Penthouse Apartment of Dylan Michelchuk and Marco Del Rossi.

"JIMMY!!!!" Marco screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Wake up, Hun! You're having a nightmare about him again!" Dylan exclaimed as he turned on the light switch next to their bed and held the sobbing Marco in his arms.

"Forgive me, _Amoré_!" Marco exclaimed as he burst into tears but hugged back.

"It's been almost ten years,"Dylan quietly said.

" I know but Jimmy was there for me when I got beat up why couldn't I have saved him?" Marco sniffed.

"If you'd been there, whoever did that would have gotten you,too. And my life would be meaningless and empty right now!" Dylan insisted.

"You make me so happy still I can't help but wish Jimmy had lived to see our happiness- and it makes me very angry to think the police think he could have done such a terrible thing to himself! They soiled his good name!" Marco boiled.

" I know. It makes me angry,too but they found no other fingerprints or any signs of anyone else there," Dylan groaned.

" And for them to say he was going to set up . ..a _meth lab_? Jimmy would have laid down his life to have prevented such a thing being brought to Degrassi!" Marco insisted.

" I know. .and I think he actually did do that!" Dylan exclaimed as he and Marco hugged again.

"Oh, it's been so long since last I had a nightmare of that hideous night! I don't know know why I. .." Marco sighed.

"Marco, remember in your statement how you told the police that you heard a tiny chain fall in the background?" Dylan asked as he patted Marco's shoulder.

"Yes, but I don't see how. .. Wait. .. it wasn't a chain. . .. .It was a charm bracelet! Oh, _Mama Mîa_, **Manny Santos**!"Marco said with a start.

To Be Continued. ..


	5. The Calm Before

****

"The Calm Before. .. "(Chapter Five)

by Ennon

Disclaimer- 'Degrassi:The Next Generation' and its characters still not owned by me and I'm making no cash whatsoever from this fanfic.

The Dot Grill, Summer, 2014-

"Dr. Nash, what are you doing here with Ashley?" asked Angela Jeremiah about noontime the next day as she set down two menus before the two alternative rocker-clad women in their 20s.

"Call it making a house call! I've cancelled my Degrassi summer session appointments until your break's over because I think it would help all of us to talk about what happened yesterday," Ellie explained.

" My next break's in a half hour, we can talk then!" Angie explained.

"Unbelievably perky, that girl!" Ashley chuckled to Ellie quietly.

"A mask," Ellie shrugged.

"Ellie why is ever since you got those degrees. .. .?" Ashley asked.

"I could tell folks wore masks even before I got to be . ..respectable!" Ellie said with a laugh at the end.

" You think finding Manny's charm bracelet will bring us closer to answers?" Angie asked as she sat down and had some lemonade at their booth across from the others while the Ashley and Ellie were eating spinach salads.

"What do you think you'll solve in finding answers?" Ellie asked.

"I. .haven't really thought of that," Angie sighed.

"Ellie, can't you leave your diploma back at the office?" Ashley groaned.

"No, it's okay, Ashley! Dr. Nash has helped me through a lot- all us kids. ..I guess if I can solve this mystery everything else will fall into place. God, I can't believe how stupid that sounds," Angela sighed.

"It's honest- not stupid! Believe me it doesn't seem that long ago I thought I was dumb. I sure didn't know how to pick guys back in the day," Ellie laughed.

"Come on, El," Ashley shrugged.

"It's true! The first one was good as gold but he couldn't love me more than as a friend. It took some time and a lot of pain and tears to let him be who he was but now I've got two brothers I wouldn't trade for anything," Ellie beamed.

"They've helped us a lot over the years," Ashley nodded.

"Yep! Like in helping me deal with the fallout of the bad boy I went with afterwards," Ellie sighed.

"You went with a hood, a thug? You're always telling us to be careful!" Angie insisted.

"Yeah, I thought we 'got' each other- and I thought I could save him from himself but after the second arrest, I said _ciao_ forever! I didn't need Sean to drag me down any faster than Mom was trying to,"Ellie groaned.

"Wait! You went out with Mr. Cameron?"Angie gasped and nearly choked on her lemonade as she spat it out.

Ashley and Ellie both reached over and banged her back.

"Yep! I wasn't always married to my career- and he proved to be a good inspiration for my doctorate!" Ellie laughed.

"Was he a monster back then?" Angie asked.

"His horns were already starting to show- even through the doo rag but I believed there was good in him- and focussing on him kept my scar collection from growing," Ellie grumbled as she felt her left arm through her sleeve.

" I never understood, Ellie! Why did you do that?"Ashley asked.

"Since all this happened before I was Dr. Eleanor Nash, PhD - Shrink to Degrassi, I guess I can share this with you and the kid here," Ellie laughed as she pulled up her sleeve to reveal a trail of white marks where she had cut herself a decade earlier.

"Ooh!You did that, Dr. Nash? Why?" Angela asked in horror.

"My dad Colonel Elliot Nash was the finest person I've ever met. Yep, a military man who believed it was his duty to take care of everyone he loved- Mom, me and his soldiers. I wanted to be just like him. My alternative clothing was my personal form of uniform. Dad understood and fully supported it. After quite a bit of anguish and reflection, I think because I saw him never lose control or get upset with Mom's tantrums or alcoholism, I became stoic on the outside,too. .. but with him being gone to Kabul in such a dangerous and uncertain operation and Mom spiralling out of control despite all my pleas and efforts, I needed a way to release my anguish- and the cutting did that," Ellie explained.

"How's Mrs. Nash doing these days?" Ashley asked.

"Oh, I've got her into a group home these past three years with professional collegues I know I can trust taking care of her and I call her once a month to make sure she's okay but she's the same as she ever was. I've had to learn to accept that she's never loved anyone- especially herself and there's no use pinning my hopes on us becoming friends, "Ellie sighed.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Nash," Angela replied.

"Since you saw me do a bit of a quiet primal scream and we're not at Degrassi, you can call me Ellie!" Ellie laughed.

"OK, Ellie," Angela shyly laughed.

"Don't sweat it! Just goes to show how sometimes obsessing on the past can keep us from enjoying the present,"Ellie insisted.

"But I'd like to know what happened- just like I'm sure you'd like to have known how your father could have chosen someone like your mother," Angie shrugged.

"Good call, kid! What do you wanna know?" Ellie asked.

"Do you or Ashley know why Craig and Sean Cameron fell out over the last summer before Craig's disappearance? Daddy just says that Sean proved he was no friend," Angela pondered.

"Craig told me that a month after Dr. Manning's fatal accident, he got notice of a trust fund. .." Ashley started to explain.

"So Sean stole from that and. .. ."Angela jumped in.

"Not just yet! What Craig told me was that Dr. Manning put in $1million Canadian in a trust for Craig's education but he could receive installments before his 18th birthday for charitable purposes- providing that he share none of it with you or Joey," Ashley sighed.

"What an ass. . inine man to dump on a child who never did anything to him and never even met!" Ellie boiled.

"I know but I'd like to know what it has to do with Craig and Sean's fallout," Angela sighed. 

"We each got told a side of the story and have since compared notes so here's about what happened," Ellie insisted.

Degrassi Alley- outside The Dot Grill, Summer, 2003

"I can use up to $50,000 now for charitable purposes- and I think I'll use it to establish a 'Dr. Albert Manning Science Tutorial Fund'. .to hire science tutors so other kids needing a boost can catch a break!" 15-year-old Craig Manning pondered while walking with Sean.

" That sounds like a great fund, Man, but. ..why do you have to tack that abuser's name to it?" Sean scoffed.

"I want to show the world that Dad did do some good in his life for me!" Craig insisted.

"I'm sorry he's dead and all but that doesn't change that he was an abuser- and I think it would be better the world would know that!" Sean snarled.

"Oh, you mean like you tell everyone you see about your parents being alcoholic welfare cases in Wassauga Beach?" Craig sneered.

"I don't tell everyone.. ." Sean boiled.

"You might as well carry a laser sign," Craig scoffed.

"What are you saying?" Sean seethed.

" At least you've still got parents but you're throwing them away! I'm an orphan at fifteen and will be the rest of my life!" Craig boiled- as he shoved Sean towards the wall.

"You think you can take me on, punk? Hunh?! " Sean boiled as he shoved Craig back against the opposite wall.

"Yeah!" Craig seethed as he shoved Sean again.

Sean punched Craig in the jaw knocking him on the ground.

"Man, I'm sorry.. ..It'll. .. ."Sean gulped- as Craig quickly got up from the ground and got in Sean's face.

"Never happen again?! We're through, man!" Craig boiled with his right cheek bloody and torn.

"Craig. .." Sean gulped.

"Dad always said that but at least he could fix people!" Craig seethed- as he started walking away.

"Man, I hated the creep but I came to his funeral for you! You can't just throw away our . .." Sean pleaded.

" Just stay away from me, Joey and Angela from now on!" Craig snarled as he picked up a large board and swung it in Sean's direction.

The Dot Grill, Summer, 2014-

"Craig came home with a torn cheek and Daddy asked him what happened. .. then sent me to my room to, as usual, protect me from life before I heard the explanation. All I knew was from that point on, Sean no longer came to the house and wasn't our friend," Angela recalled as she finished her lemonade.

"So why is he being considered a 'person of interest' in Craig's disappearance all these years later?"Ellie asked.

"I heard Daddy and Mama get upset when they were notified that Sean tried to use Craig's PIN number from Dr. Manning's Trust Fund to embezzle $25,000- via a library computer in the Maximum Security Prison. I guess since the number hadn't been used since Craig disappeared, they thought Sean must have somehow saved it all this time," Angela explained.

"Considering how many times he couldn't get himself out on bail, it's odd that he'd wait ten years to use it," Ashley pondered.

"Yeah, but odder things have happened in these parts," Ellie wryly observed as she licked her salad dressing off the corner of her mouth.

"Hey Guys! Want to join us a few minutes?" Ashley asked as Dylan and Marco entered the café.

" We talked to the police again after Marco remembered something else about what he heard on the cellphone when Jimmy was. . .shot!"Dylan groaned.

"After everyone's testimony about his character, they _still_ think he was a meth dealer and a suicide?"Ashley boiled.

"Yes, I knew they may not believe us but I had to add that to the record for Jimmy's sake. .and Manny's!" Marco insisted as he and Dylan sat down.

"Manny Santos's?"Angela asked.

"I'm all ears!" Ellie insisted.

"That night of the phone call, what I thought sounded like a chain falling in the background was Manny's charm bracelet! " Marco insisted.

"Are you sure?" Ashley gulped.

"I'd swear it on my life!" Marco insisted as he looked into her eyes.

" I believe you!" Ashley nodded.

"Well, if that's true than that means Manny was . .alive. .three weeks after she and Craig disappeared! I remember sneaking downstairs and reading the gory account of Jimmy Brooks's death scene but what could Manny have been doing in the background- especially in her condition?"Angela asked.

"Has anyone tried to get in touch with the Santos Family about all this?" Ellie asked.

"They shut themselves off after her disappearance and it wasn't a year afterwards they all returned to Manila! Daddy and Mama were the ones who did all they could to find Craig and Manny not them!"Angela recalled.

"I wonder why they weren't more helpful?" Dylan asked.

"I think they had something to hide!" Ellie insisted.

At Spike's Hair Haven

"Mom, I hope they can find out what happened to Craig now that they found Manny's charm bracelet," Emma insisted.

"And what about Manny?" Spike asked as she took some rollers out of the sterilizer.

"Of course her,too,"Emma sighed.

"She was your best friend from the time you were toddlers,"Spike snapped.

"Well, things happened and we grew apart. It's life," Emma groaned.

"Emma, I know you were upset about her being with Craig and. .."Spike started to say.

"I came home and they were making out on **my** bed!" Emma boiled.

"What?!" Spike asked.

"The night of the rave I snuck out of the house to meet Chris at," Emma fumed.

"You never told me you snuck out of the house to go to a rave!" Spike boiled.

"Statute of limitations, Mom," Emma groaned.

"Oh, no, Emma! Your best friend vanished off the face of the Earth ten years past and you're still upset over her using your bed to make out so you deserve to have the same scrutiny about _your_ past indiscretions!" Spike boiled.

"Mom, I'm not proud of what I did while you were taking care of Jack and the ailing Snake but how would you have liked it had you come downstairs and seen her and Craig making out? You'd have never believed that I hadn't known or approved of it prior!" Emma boiled.

"Emma, you were too judgmental of her when she needed you the most!" Spike fumed.

" I wanted her to be strong! I wanted her to be independent but she went too far!. Why did you side with her and not with me? At least I waited until I was married before I made you a grandmother!" Emma boiled.

"Oh, now it all comes out! It's not that you had some high inner code. It's that you wanted to show Manny and me up by doing what neither of us did. You're as bad as Mr. and Mrs. Santos was to her!" Spike seethed as she waved a hairbrush in her right hand.

" I didn't threaten to send her to a convent in the Phillipines to force her to give up her child for adoption and. .. Oh why couldn't Craig have chosen me at the dance and why could I have been the one he was making out with on my bed?" Emma sobbed.

"Emma, aren't you and Travis happy?" Spike asked.

"Of course we are and Rupert's a wonderful baby! I know perfectly well it wouldn't have worked out with Craig and me anymore than it did with Sean or Chris. Yet, I have to confess that it wasn't pity for Ashley that angered me about them sneaking around, it was pity for me!" Emma sobbed as Spike hugged her before the two straightened up upon hearing the salon front door opening.

"Ah, Spike. .and Emma! I hope I haven't come at a bad time, Hun!" Paige chirped as she breezily entered the salon.

"No, but your appointment isn't for another hour," Spike told her.

"Well can you move it up a bit? Haze and I are going to be interviewed by Caitlin's station for reaction to Dylan's unbelievable find yesterday!" Paige beamed.

"It was scooped by a rival station so why is Caitlin's station. .?" Spike asked.

"Human interest- and I hope that bracelet can lead us to Manny and Craig! Oh, I remember that one and gave Spinner the silent treatment for a week when I found out he knew about it and Craig's two-timing but didn't tell **me**!" Paige laughed.

"How is Spinner doing ?"Emma asked.

"He retired from the wrestling ring for paternity leave but now that our twins (Ben and J-Lo) are in kindergarten, he's making his comeback tonight and fighting the Masked Malamut! I'll leave you ten free tickets!" Paige beamed.

"Performance wrestling's not my thing, Paige," Emma gulped.

"I know but think of the human interest angle of it. Think of the ratings a segment about the Power Couple of Mason and Michelchuk would make- undefeated star wrestler and his lovely wife the co-founder of Amber and Myrrh Boutiques located in Toronto, London, Paris, Milan, Cairo and Singapore! Haze and I are doing the Intermission show telecast nationwide and featuring our prize model- Thérèse MacGregor! _Au revoir_, ladies!" Paige beamed as she exited.

"Paige! Your appointment!" Spike pleaded.

"She's something else," Emma laughed.

" She really hasn't changed that much," Spike laughed as she clasped Emma's hand.

"Never mind, Mom! I needed that break from all the angst!"Emma shrugged- as she answered her cell phone.

"You and Travis bringing Rupert over tonight?" Spike asked.

"We wouldn't miss it!" Emma insisted as they hugged and Emma was about to leave.

"What's that?" Spike asked.

"My pager and message center! The network has assigned me to cover Spinner Mason's Comeback Wrestling Match along with Paige's Intermission Fashion show! AUUGH! Why me, Mom?" Emma asked.

"Because they know you can do it. This will give your Eco-Worrier Segment some publicity," Spike insisted as she handed Emma the tickets and growled on her way out the door.

Sometime later in Judge Liberty Van Zandt's Chambers.

"The Province hasn't yet formally charged Mr. Cameron with the Abduction and Murders of Craig Manning and Manuela Santos but this newly found bracelet could be key in. .. " Liberty was saying to Toby, Kendra and prosecution counsel.

"Your Honour, I just saw this over the 'Net" insisted Liberty's receptionist- 24-year-old Nadia Yassir as she anxiously wheeled herself in her motorized wheelchair into the chamber.

"Ms. Yassir, we're rather busy at this time," Liberty insisted.

"But, Judge Van Zandt, there's a riot at the Ontario Maximum Security Prison and reports of a breakout!" Nadia pleaded.

"Sean Cameron," Kendra Mason gulped.

"We'll reschedule this session for another time. Mr. Isaacs and Ms. Mason will be needing to make contact with their client," Liberty insisted.

"Thanks, Your Honour!" Toby sighed in relief as the prosecutor left Liberty's chamber.

" Toby, Kendra. Please tell your client to be careful. We don't want to lose anyone else," Liberty insisted in a more sympathetic tone than usual.

To Be. .You Know. ..


	6. Under Siege

****

"Under Siege" (Chapter Six)

by Ennon

Disclaimers- 'Degrassi:The Next Generation' and its characters are owned by Epitome Pictures and not me and I'm making no profit whatsoever from this fanfic. Hang on everyone, sorry life's been happening but here's the latest installment- just one more!

Industrial Suburb outside Toronto (adjacent to Ontario Maximum Security Prison), Summer, 2014-

Air raid and horn sirens were at full blast and could be heard for miles around outside the prison as Ontario's most violent prison riot in its history unfolded. Armored military helicopters were flying in troops and dropping tear gas on the compound as armored trucks are going through the residential area issued warnings.

"Civilians in a ten kilometer radius must evacute! Any looters will be stungunned! Riot underway! Dangerous, armed felons have escaped! Do not approach! Take only a change of clothes and vital documents and drive to Civilian Assembly Center on Conway Highway! All vehicles and personnel will be inspected. This is NOT a drill! Repeat! This is Not a drill! Civilians must evacuate. .." the armoured cars with loudspeakers were heard to drone over the sirens, as factories and schools were evacuated while the residents were hastily evacuating- many hoping to meet friends and relatives at the Assembly Center but all now regretting having a prison so near their homes.

Two canvas, covered trucks were racing towards the checkpoint.

"Sir, I just got word from Royal York Hospital in Toronto that they're expecting many wounded and that they're being transported in Army Personell Transport trucks," a corporal raced up to the checkpoint ahead of the two large trucks' arrival.

"I need to see some ID!" the sergeant said to the first driver.

"Here you go! Those inmates stabbed and wounded some of our best men! We can't delay getting them to treatment," the driver pleaded-while some of the other soldiers checked beneath the trucks before unveiling the canvas opening of each one.

"Oh, my God! Look at all that blood!" the corporal gasped as he and the sergeant looked at the sight of dozens of men in uniforms thrashing around and groaning in pain.

"Sorry about the delay! Military rules," the sergeant insisted- as he cleared the two trucks and they raced away.

" Sorry, ma'am but it's too dangerous to let any civilians any closer!" a Canadian National Guard captain in full-body armour barked a minute later while Caitlin looked at the two canvas transport trucks racing away and wrinkled her nose for a moment.

"But the people of Ontario need to know what's happening so they can prepare and help!" Caitlin Ryan Jeremiah pleaded as she drove the station's news van.

"Sorry, ma'am! You and your crew will have to remain at the Assembly Center with the other civilians until the situation is under control," the troop insisted.

"There you are!" Joey Jeremiah frantically yelled as he raced his classic red car up to the barricade while the armed National Guard troops waved their machine guns .

"Joey, what are you. .. ?" Caitlin asked.

" I knew you'd be here but I couldn't let you go alone to such a dangerous spot,"Joey insisted..

"Joey, I can take care of myself and my crew is. .." Caitlin started to say.

" I know but I have to be with you!" Joey pleaded as they warmly embraced each other.

At that moment a motorcycle rider screeched by- causing several of the National guard troops to run towards him with machine guns.

"Hey, you can't go past here. .. !" the Canadian National Guard sergeant ordered.

"But my brother's. .!"Tracker Cameron pleaded as he pulled out his driver's license out of his jeans pocket.

"Mr. Wilbur Waldo Cameron. .!" the sergeant started to say.

"Please, Man, it's Tracker!" Tracker cringed.

"Wilbur Waldo?!" Joey laughed derisively.

"You'll have to go to the Assembly Center- and sign in with the Registrar. We have news about your brother, Sean,"the sergeant insisted.

" Sean?! Is he alright?" Tracker asked with an upset pitch in his low-toned monotone voice.

"You'll have to find out from the Registrar! All of you move along or have your vehicles confiscated!" the sergeant insisted.

The van, car and motorcycle followed the signs to the Civilian Assembly Center (which turned out to be the large gym of the local YMCA) as they soon parked.

"You, your old lady and her crew stay the Hell away from me!" Tracker snarled.

"You can't talk to us that way- not after what your brother did, _Wilbur Waldo_!" Joey boiled as he waved his right fist as he ran up to Tracker,

"Your blaming me for what Sean did?" Tracker growled.

"Maybe if you'd kept him away from that Jay and. .. "Joey boiled.

"Well, maybe if your stepson hadn't dropped him like a hot brick. ..!"Tracker snarled.

"You're blaming Craig for getting kidnapped and murdered?!" Joey exploded as he started pounding on Tracker's chest while Tracker hit him back.

"Guys, please! We've all had folks we love lost to us! Joey, Tracker, getting into a schoolyard brawl over Craig and Sean isn't going to help them or us!" Caitlin insisted- as she got between the two of them.

"She's right, you know,"Tracker conceded.

"Yeah, that's why I love her so much!" Joey shrugged as he kissed Caitlin on the mouth.

" Let's go inside and see what's happening- then I'll do a report," Caitlin insisted.

"You know, when I first had him move in, I never imagined in my worst nightmares that things would turn out this way," Tracker groaned.

"I know. I feel the same about Craig," Joey groaned as the three of them walked into the Assembly Center.

"Guys, it's not over yet," Caitlin insisted-as she clasped both their hands before went inside. 

"Okay, we're miles away now! We're clear!" Sean Cameron exclaimed as he took off the body armour mask from the stolen uniform while the other 25 fugitives in the truck cheered on.

"HAH! Those dorks got fooled by a fake call to Royal York, stolen uniforms- and KETCHUP!" Jason 'Jay' Neeling exclaimed as he and the others wiped the ketchup off themselves.

"We can't lose our cool! We're just starting our mission, men!" Sean insisted as the two trucks raced towards Toronto.

Law Office of Isaacs and Mason

"And just now the Commandant of the Prison said that 52 of the 1457 prisoners have escaped the compound- and evidently removed their tracking devises during the initial power blackout in the prison! The riot is still out of control! Officials aren't saying what caused it but some sources believe that this was gang-related and that these gangs and, especially, the escapees are considered to be an imminent and dangerous threat to the civilian population! All citizens of the Greater Toronto area are urged to remain inside their homes with their doors locked until the fugitives are apprehended," Caitlin reported a few minutes later- barely audible over the loud wailing sirens and alarms despite the sound engineer's best efforts.

"Oh, Man, Sean's name and picture got shown among the fugitive list!" Toby groaned as he, Kendra and J.T. were watching the news on a video streamline via Toby's computer in Toby and Kendra's office.

"And that Jay Neely got out,too!" Kendra Mason groaned.

"Tell me. Why did we agree to defend Sean?" Toby Isaacs asked.

"Because he may not have done what the Province has accused him of and hasn't yet officially charged him with," Kendra recalled.

"The riot's on all the channels. I wanted to watch the 'American Deity' Finals!"J.T. Yorke groaned.

"No, not all of them," Kendra sighed.

"You mean the Spinmeister/ Masked Malamut Wrestling Match is still on?" Toby asked incredulously.

"Pay-per-view. .and I'd better switch on my set to it or I'll never heard the end of it from my brother or sister-in-law!" Kendra groaned.

"But that's $99.50!" Toby gasped.

"I'll bet you and Dylan have quite a few tales to trade,"J.T. laughed.

" We're sibs of meglomaniacs who are comparatively demure to them and each are totally devoted to the short, darkhaired men in our lives! Oh yeah!" Kendra chuckled as she and Toby kissed.

" "Hey, you two! Tonight's my night to take Justin. Got any ideas on how to entertain a two-year-old that doesn't involve TV?" J.T. asked.

"Emma, where did you say you were?" asked Angela at the Toronto station over her cellphone.

"I'm inside the SkyDome! Now I have to find my way to the VIP Ringside seats," Emma groaned as she talked to Angela while carrying her cell.

" I'm surprised the wrestling match's still on with that prison riot and those fugitives," Angela exclaimed in astonishment.

"You try telling 80,000 wrestling fans- and Paige Michelchuk their plans are cancelled. Don't worry. I'll be careful," Emma groaned as she showed her ticket and the usher let her inside the roped off VIP seats.

"Things are crazy here at the station with the riot and all. Gotta go!" Angie insisted as she hung up.

" I wish we could get the time off and go," 17-year-old Andrew Kwan groaned while carrying some of Emma's files.

"Andrew, you know our parents want us to be diligent over the summer- and I'll help you with your homework tonight," Angie consoled as she kissed her boyfriend.

"You're already helping but I wish my folks weren't so upset with me not being a scholar like they are. Mom just about pitched a fit when I had to go to Summer School," Andrew groaned.

"Parents have their pride. Believe me, I know!" Angie sighed.

"Hello? Emma Nelson Strong?. .. .. .. She just left for the Spinmeister/Masked Malamut Match," Andrew explained while answering the phone.

"Andrew, why did you tell. ..?" Angie asked.

"But you can call her back! Hello?" Andrew explained to the caller before he hung up.

"Why did you tell that caller where Emma was?" Angie groaned.

"He was calling to say he had some info about Louisiana migrant farm workers,"Andrew tried to explain.

"That story was months ago! Why would anyone be calling about that now?" Angela asked.

"There you are! Don't I look stunning?" Paige smirked as Emma gritted her teeth while Emma made her way to her ringside seat at the SkyDome.

"Hey kids! I hope you're having fun!" Emma insisted as two girls and a boy all aged five ran up to her .

"Ben, J.-Lo, Beyoncé- mind your manners with Ms. Strong!" Paige insisted.

"Yes, Mom!" 5-year-old the dark haired Ben Mason groaned while his blonde sister and their friend giggled.

" Paige, are you and Hazel sure it's safe to bring your kids to this? "Emma asked.

"Relax! Quit being such a baby! Our twins and Haze's girl have seen Spinner wrestle before. And this time, he's being paid again!" Paige smirked.

"Paige, I mean the prison riot and those fugitives. .!" Emma pleaded.

"Emma, all that's miles away- and we have the best private security in the Province- Spinner! Nothing could happen to us!" Paige laughed.

"Hello? Travis, I'm sorry I got roped into this. Yes, the station thinks it could be good publicity. Are you and Rupert. ..?" Emma asked as she talked on her cellphone- before Paige grabbed it.

"Travis, Hun! It's good to talk to you again! Now, don't wory! We're taking good care of Emma here. What's that? It's Paige. .. . Michelchuk. You know . .the band that played at your reception two years back! What's that? Oh, you're such a kidder! He said that PMS was the last thing he wanted to think about at his wedding reception! Anyway, I'll hand you back to Emma," Paige laughed.

"Sorry about that, Dear! Yes, I remember the Zen thing! Go with the flow and use the enemy's strength against them," Emma insisted as she kissed the phone.

A Toronto Metro Station

"We're confiscating this train! You'll have to leave or get shot!" Sean ordered with his visor down (still in full body armour and Royal Army uniform) while waving his rifle at the crowned. as the 52 escapees boarded the subway train and easily flushed out the commuters from the subway car as they ran out in a panic..

"OK, men! We're at the Metro terminus! It won't be too long before we're downtown! Remember we each stick to our plans, we'll get what's ours!" Jay proclaimed as the 52 escapees in full-body armour and Royal Army uniforms carrying rifles boarded the subway train while Sean went to the driver's booth and forced her to leave as well before the train raced towards downtown at maximum speed leaving the stunned passengers and driver wondering why the military was doing this to them.

Toronto SkyDome

" I think it will start in a few minutes, Angie. Anyone call?" Emma asked.

"No. .oh, there was someone who called about info of Louisiana migrant farm workers but that was months ago," Angie groaned.

"Any word on the riot? "Emma asked.

"No, but I just saw on the crawler that there's been unconfirmed reports that the escapees stole two military transport trucks and were seen racing towards Toronto,"Angie gulped.

"Paige says we're perfectly safe but you and Andrew stay in the station! Oh, next time I see you, I'd you to pull up that file on the Louisiana migrant farm workers! Bye!" Emma pleaded.

"It's about to start!" Paige yelled excitedly.

"Dudes and girls. .er ladies and gentlemen. We're live from the Toronto SkyDome where the roof's closed and this is being broadcast to millions all over Canada, the States and Mexico! My man Spinner. .er The Spinmeister is making his comeback tonight !" 25-year-old Chris Sharpe exclaimed to the cheers of 80,000 before he finished the introduction while Spinner with his streaked hair somewhat spiked high and wearing a wrestling leotard looking vaguely like the Tasmanian Devil cartoon along with wrestling boots ran into the ring waving his fists overhead to the cheers of the crowd.

"And let's show your love,too, for that Yukon marvel- the Masked Malumut," Chris proclaimed as the crowd largely booed the wrestler looking vaguely like a masked sled dog with knee-high mocassins.

"But it ain't the people's love who win it. It's the wrestlers' skill and strength- so let the match begin!" Chris exclaimed as he left the wrestling ring and started giving play by play commentary while the two wrestlers went at it.

"Wait! You're supposed to _lose_ this round"Spinner gulped as he got his shoulders pinned to the mat a little while later.

"GRRR!" the Masked Malamut growled like a dog.

"This isn't in the script, dude!" Spinner whined.

"Round for Masked Malamut! Yeah, I know you're all bummed over the Spinmeister not winning this one but he'll get his 2nd wind right after the intermission,"Chris exclaimed as he entered the wrestling ring.

"GRRR!" the Masked Malamut growled as he pointed towards Emma.

"No way!" Emma groaned as she shook her head.

"Looks like the Masked Malamut wants some R& R! You think my one-time girl Emma Nelson Strong should give it to him?" Chris asked.

"YEAH!" the crowd cheered.

"I am NOT going to let myself be carried by that. .. thing!" Emma boiled.

"Go on! It's part of the show! It'll be a much more positive publicity stunt for your Eco-Worrier seg than that time you chained yourself to the sycamore tree while holding your baby!" Paige taunted.

The Masked Malamut jumped up and down waving his hands in the air and panted like a dog.

"Paige, I'm a wife and mother," Emma insisted.

"So are Haze and me but we'd do it," Paige insisted as she and Hazel laughed.

"I'm a respectable pillar of the community. People look up to me!" Emma pleaded as the Masked Malamut approached her ringside seat.

"Now they'll look up even more!" Hazel insisted.

"Oh, alright! If it gets me out of here! Go ahead and carry me!" Emma groaned as the Masked Malamut grabbed her with his right arm and slung her over his shoulder to the cheers of the crowd then ran with her through the crowd.

"And now for an unusual treat! We're having a fashion show during Intermission!" Chris Sharpe announced while the crowd loudly booed.

"It's me! Paige Michelchuk, the Spinmeister's wife and sister to Toronto Maple Leaf Dylan Michelchuk!" Paige insisted as she ignored the boos.

"Seven years ago, Paige and I founded the fashion boutique of Amber and Myrrh to showcase our original fashion designs. Amber for that dried resin prized in Paige's homeland of the Ukraine and myrrh for the dried resin found in my homeland of Somalia that the Three Wiseman gave to the Baby Jesus (Islam's Sixth Prophet) way back when. Not only do our designs make women of all shapes, sizes and from all backgrounds and every walk of life look stunning but tonight we're debuting a men's line!" Hazel proclaimed.

"And modelling this number will be none other than my husband Spinner the Spinmeister Mason. .and. . .yes, you have to!" Paige insisted to Spinner with gritted teeth.

"This will be available next week in all our boutiques worldwide!" Hazel beamed while the crowd politely cheered before Spinner returned to the changing area next to the wrestling ring.

"Isn't my husband gorgeous and isn't he lucky to be married to someone as stunning as me? Our next design will be modelled by the Masked Malamut himself," Paige beamed.

" He's not back here!" Spinner pleaded.

"What? He should have returned from that R&R by now? It was in his contract he was supposed to model during Intermission! Could someone catch up to him?" Paige seethed.

"For an environmentalist, you sure don't see the forest for the trees! " the Masked Malamut whispered to Emma in a voice only she could hear (or pay attention to).

"SEAN?!" Emma screamed as she started to struggle and writhe to the crowd's derisive laughter and cheers.

"It won't do any good!" Sean smirked.

"Officer! The Masked Malamut's Sean Cameron- a prison escapee!" Emma pleaded as the security man banged the Masked Malamut on the shoulder and gave him a thumbs up before he opened the last gate to the outside.

Emma tried to reach for her cellphone but Sean grabbed it out of her pocket and put it in his costume.

"Can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?" Sean asked as he took off the Malamut mask and put Emma down on the surface in the parking lot.

"NO!" Emma snapped.

"I was hoping we could talk- really talk. About everything!" Sean pleaded- as he grabbed her arm.

"I've got nothing to say! " Emma fumed.

"Turn me in but I need to talk to talk to you and this is the only way. It's about Craig, Manny and. ." Sean insisted.

"Get away from me!" Emma boiled as she wrenched her right arm free of his right hand.

"Please, for Angie's sake- as well as mine," Sean pleaded.

"OK, I . .."Emma sighed as she was about to ask him questions.

"Cameron! I knew you'd find you a good hostage but I never thought you still had a thing for your Boss Lady!" Jay sneered while taking off the hood of his stolen Army combat armour.

"So, this was a trap! I'm not going with you anywhere!" Emma boiled.

"Oh, yes you are! Or else your husband, son, mother, brother, sister and all your loved ones will be annihilated. I know their addresses and I have 50 of the best gang roaming the streets who could do that for me as we speak so do exactly as I say," Jay snarled as he grabbed her arm.

"Sean, if anything happens to them, I'll never forgive you!" Emma snarled as she spat in his face."

"I'll pat her down," Sean insisted.

"How do I know you aren't soft with her?" Jay snapped.

"Because I grabbed her cellphone! Here's her GPS bracelet and credit card-sized DVD camera," Sean insisted he Jay threw them away and put Emma in the backseat of a car they'd stolen while holding her at rifle point.

"Pierre!" Spinner gulped as he and Chris came upon the REAL Masked Malamut tied up in his underwear in his dressing room.

"Some dude came in here and whacked me on the head- stole my uniform and left his behind,"Pierre Jobert (the Masked Malamut) explained as Spinner ungagged him.

"Man, that's messed up! " Spinner gulped.

"So will we be when we announce it to the crowd!"Chris gulped.

" Let's hope Paige, Hazel and Terri can distract them a little longer," Spinner groaned.

"Hello, Angela! It's me,Emma! I need you to meet me at Jeremiah Motors- alone! "Emma gulped on her cell that Sean held with the rifle barrel in her back that Jay was holding

"Are you okay? I can bring. .."Angie insisted over her cell. 

"Just be safe!" Emma pleaded before Sean hung up the cell.

"Good work, Cameron! " Jay snapped.

"Why are you getting Angie involved? She never said or did anything to you!" Emma pleaded.

"Oh, this is much bigger than you, Boss Lady! My men should have things starting to happen about. .. "

"This just in! It's been confirmed that Jason 'Jay' Neeling, Sean Cameron and their gang of 50 prison escapees ditched the Army transport vehicles and confiscated a Metro subway train- then divided up into smaller groups! We must warn our viewers that these men are armed, wearing Royal Army armoured uniforms and are extremely dangerous! If you see any of them, please contact police at once! And. .. there's been an armed break-in in the Greater Toronto Electric Power Station and. .." Caitlin reported from the Civilian Processing Center on the outskirts of Toronto.

"We're sorry to report this but someone tied up and impersonated the Masked Malamut and. . .."Chris Sharpe announced- at the SkyDome when instantly all the lights (apart from the Exit ones) went out.

"What now?" Spinner gulped.

"If I have to be in the dark with 80,000 irate, panicked wrestling fans, I'm glad I'm closest to you, Hun!" Paige purred as she took her keylight out of her purse while they kissed.

"For anyone still watching, virtually the entire Province is without electricity as we speak. We're on Emergency Generators here and hope our viewers have them, too! Caitlin Ryan Jeremiah signing out for now,"Caitlin groaned.

"Caitlin, get someone else to do this! We're going back to T O!" Joey insisted.

"Joey, the people need to know. . ." Caitlin insisted.

"No one in the Province can watch- and I'll be damned if we're leaving our kids in that blacked out city all alone!" Joey boiled.

"Joey, Angie's at the station which has a steel-plated shelter and Archie's with your mother," Caitlin tried to explain.

"Mom's in her 60's! Come on!" Joey insisted.

"I thought they fixed everything after the '03 Blackout but. Alice, could you take over for me. so I can be with my kids. I have seniority," Caitlin insisted.

"Jack, Linda, Rupert and Justin, we should be okay! Travis? Could I borrow some of your meditation candles so the rest of us can see? How can your legs stand being in that pretzel?"Spike asked trying to calm her younger children grandchildren, and J.T. and Liberty's son while Travis kept meditating in Spike's otherwise pitch dark house.

"The cells aren't working either! I guess the cell towers got hit by the blackout- along with the police scanners and telephones," Toby groaned in his pitch dark office.

"Guys, could you two big strong men help us out here?" Liberty asked as she came Toby and Kendra's with Nadia wheeling behind her with a large battery-operated lamp on her wheelchair arm.

"Oh, so you want some protection from the big bad night, eh?" J.T. leered.

"Don't flatter yourself! Our offices and courtrooms are 35 stories up. No power, no elevators so poor Nadia. .." Liberty explained.

"Liberty! I mean, Judge Van Zandt!" Nadia boiled.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to sound like you're helpless," Liberty groaned.

"You want us to carry her motorized wheelchair down 35 flights of stairs?" J.T. gulped.

"It's not necessary. Since it's 35 floors up, it's unlikely anyone will try to climb UP the stairs anytime soon- and our building has Provincial Security guards so we're pretty safe- even if we can't call out," Nadia explained.

"True- and at least I know that my Justin's safe with his evening babysitter Spike Nelson Simpson," Liberty sighed with relief.

". Since we don't know where our client and have no way to reach him or anyone else. We might as well make ourselves comfortable here until the power returns,"Toby pondered.

"You mean. . .?" J.T. groaned.

"Yep! Let's have another meeting of the Knights and Rooks Club!" Toby insisted as he got out his chess board and pieces.

"You've owed us that a _long_ time!" Liberty beamed and banged J.T's back while he groaned.

" Where are you two going?" Marco Del Rossi asked as he and Dylan were on the sidewalk below their penthouse apartment building.

" Emma asked us to meet her at Jeremiah Motors!" Andrew Kwan explained.

"She asked me and told me to come alone!" Angie groaned.

"I couldn't go there alone in the pitch dark city with this blackout! Hear all those sirens?"Andrew replied.

"Yeah, and there's a good chance looters would be plundering that lot as we speak! We're going with you two!" Dylan Michelchuk insisted as he took his hockey stick and started walking with Angie and Andrew.

"Did you see Emma at the wrestling match?" Marco asked.

"They showed her on camera there? I don't believe it!" Angie exclaimed with a start.

"You wouldn't believe what else happened! The Masked Malamut beat Spinner and took Emma with him but he turned out to be a fake," Dylan groaned.

"Wait a minute! She didn't sound quite like herself. We'd better be extra careful!" Angie insisted.

They made their way through the darkened streets to Jeremiah Motors but found it guarded with eight uniformed men with machine guns.

"Oh, no! The fugitives! Run for it!" Angie gulped.

"Take one step away and your friend will get it! All of you in here!" Jay snarled as jerked Emma out for them to see and kept a rifle pointed at her head with her other hand.

"You were told to come solo!" Sean insisted.

"I was but. .."Angela explained.

"It's okay! Good to see the maternal side of the genes served Manning's sister well- even if she's a little shortchanged!" Jay sneeringly laughed.

"Don't you hurt either. ."Dylan boiled.

"Or what. Homochuk? I get sent back to prison for life where I have to see you and your boyfriend on TV become rich and famous at Maple Leaf games while I rot! No more!"Jay boiled.

"Please, just let us go!" Marco pleaded as- abruptly Jay let go Emma and grabbed onto Dylan's arm.

"Remember, any of you try to leave, my men will shoot you! I have nothing to lose- and it will be my pleasure to kill Homochuk here!" Jay snarled.

"NO! I won't let you do that!" Marco begged as he grabbed at Jay's left arm.

"Marco, you must stay safe or. .." Dylan pleaded.

"Sean! We used to be friends. Can't you?!" Marco pleaded before Jay hit him in the mouth with his rifle butt.

Emma could see Sean's wheels turning but she was too busy trying to think of a way out of this situation to try to interpret.

"You're right, Del Rossi. I shouldn't kill him. His agonies dying would pale in comparison to him having to watch YOU die!" Jay insisted.

"If it will spare, Dylan and the others, I'm ready!" Marco proclaimed as he looked Jay in the eye.

"Marco's done nothing to you!" Dylan insisted.

"WRONG! He loves you and you love him!" Jay boiled.

"What does that matter unless. … " Angie gulped.

"QUIET! All those times he ignored me and never saw. .."Jay fumed.

"Sean, is Jay. ..?" Emma asked.

"Why do you think he had no problems letting me have Alex as a 'prize' when I joined the gang? He wasn't interested in her that way," Sean explained.

"SHUT UP! I 'll have **all **of you _killed_ and make it look like a mass suicide- and wouldn't that just break Mr. Jeremiah's heart to see all that blood on his precious cars?" Jay sneered.

"Suicide? ! Jimmy?!" Angela shuddered.

"Yeah- he, your brother and his skank Manny came by that night right when we were going to install Degrassi's personal meth supply in the storage basement," Jay recalled.

Degrassi East Entrance, July 1,2004

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Craig asked- as he and Manny were walking with Jimmy.

"Shut up and go away!" Sean boiled.

"It looks like stuff for a meth lab! I saw it in TV!"Jimmy insisted.

"Man, you can't put that stuff here! Don't you know how toxic, flammable and dangerous it is? It can eat through metal steel building supports!" Jimmy pleaded.

"So what? We're not stupid enough to use it ourselves" Sean sneered.

"We're not letting you do that!" Jimmy insisted.

"Nice bracelet!" the girl gang member Alex cooed as she grabbed it from Manny's hand.

"You leave her alone!" Craig boiled.

"Grab her! We need insurance!" Jay ordered.

"Craig!Our baby!"Manny pleaded while Alex grabbed her from behind.

"Don't harm them!" Craig insisted as he struggled against the other gang member.

"Man, we can't hurt girls and unborn babies!" Sean pleaded.

"Shut up!" Alex sneered.

At that, one of the other gang members pinned Craig's arms behind him.

" I remember you two as missing folks and Big Shot here's itching for a medal. The only metal you're getting is. .. "Jay snarled as he took a Saturday Night Special from his pocket and put it against Jimmy's ear and Jimmy grabbed it with his right hand and started to pull it away but at that moment, Jimmy's cellphone rang.

"Answer it!" Jay ordered as he cocked the pistol.

Jimmy reached down and struggled to answer it with his left hand.

At that moment, Manny grabbed her ice-skate bracelet from Alex, scratched her in the face with it then threw it at Jay's face where it fell to the floor.

"MARCO!"Jimmy shouted while Jay crushed Jimmy's right hand and manuvered it towards the trigger. 

It only took a fraction of a second but that was all it took for Jimmy to accidently squeeze the trigger with his right index finger. while trying to push off Jay's right hand.

Jeremiah Motors, Summer, 2014

"So that's what really happened to Jimmy,"Marco said with a shudder.

" Yeah and you're all going to die like him- and by the time the Province figures it out, the rest of us will be in Cuba along with the billions we're stealing from the Royal Ontario Bank- electronically while the power's out everywhere else! Oh, and we could use some of these fine cars we'll take with us in an aircraft carrier to make our time in Havana better,"Jay sneered as he put his knees apart and readied himself to shoot Marco.

Emma saw her chance and gave Jay the strongest kick of her life.

"These Birk clogs come in handy!" Emma proclaimed.

"Shoot her!" Jay ordered- the escapees other captives broke ranks in no time. 

But at that moment, Angela ran and grabbed an emergency fire hose she had seen in the street while Andrew and Dylan turned on the fire hose and she hosed down all the fugitives along with their rifles (rendering them useless since the gunpowder was wet).

"Angie!"Joey yelled as he and Caitlin started hugging her, Emma, Dylan, Marco and Joey reluctantly shook Andrew Kwan's hand.

"POLICE! We have you surrounded!" the squadron loudspeaker shouted while a huge contigent of police surrounded the eight fugitives and their former captives.

"Guys! You can't surrender now!" Jay boiled.

"Officer, Jay Neeling captured us- and confessed to the killing of Jimmy Brooks back in '04!" Emma insisted.

"Let's get you back! This time in solitary!" the officer snarled.

"You f---ers!" Jay snarled.

"We already captured the rest of your gang before they could electronically steal from Royal Ontario Bank and it shouldn't be too long before . . ." the police officer insisted.

"You can't believe them! It's just these captives' words against ours!" Jay snarled as the cuffs were being put on him.

"And mine!" Sean groaned.

"YOU?! " Jay and Joey shouted in astonishment for very different reasons.

"Emma, you,Ellie, Craig and Toby were all right about Jay and the gang. I wish I'd listened to you back in '03, " Sean groaned as he was being cuffed.

"What about Craig and Manny?!" Joey boiled as he started to put his hands around Sean's neck.

"Daddy! NO! You could go to prison," Angie pleaded while she, Caitlin, Emma and the officers tried to pull Joey off of Sean's neck but were no match for Joey's adreniline.

" I don't care, Angie!" Joey boiled.

"Mr. Jeremiah , gasp! " Sean choked.

"You let that gang get them! Tell us where they are so we can bury them- and Julia's unborn grandchild!" Joey raged as Sean's oxygen flow was getting cut off.

"I gasp can't tell you that!"Sean gasped as the others were trying to pull Joey off him. 

"Why the Hell not?" Joey shrieked.

"Joey! Stop!" a voice called from behind at the very moment when the lights of Ontario returned.

To Be Continued.


	7. Light Flushes Shadows

****

"Light Flushes Shadows" (Chapter Seven)

by Ennon

Disclaimer- 'Degrassi- The Next Generation' and its characters are owned by Epitome Pictures and I'm still not seeking to make a dime from this fanfic.

Jeremiah Motors, Summer 2014

"Joey! Stop!" the voice pleaded- as the lights of Ontario instantly blinked back on ending the Blackout revealing the speaker, along with a companion.

"Craig?!" Joey hoarsely whispered as he let go his grip around Sean's throat- unable to vocalize what, by all odds, had to be an illusion or a ghost.

Despite the many differing loyalties and reasons everyone had for being on that car lot. No one who was there (or in the street) was the least prepared for the sight they were seeing- nor would ever forget it.

With a battered, taped guitar slung over his back, a frayed and worn out formerly blue shirt,tattered cowboy hat, somewhat threadbare, frayed jeans and sandals made from used tires and leather straps, Craig Manning would have been totally out of place there even without his hair being now waist-length and with a full beard down to the middle of his chest -as well as his face being tanned and sinewy. His hands and arms were quite noticeably more solid than they had been ten years before.

Immediately, Joey and Angie ran up to Craig and hugged him.

"Oh, I've missed you, big brother! I knew you couldn't have died!" Angie proclaimed.

"You look so much like Mom and even a bit like.. ." Craig started to say before Manny put a finger on her lips.

"Craig! Manny! How could you have put Daddy and me and everyone else through this agony!" Angie boiled as she pounded Craig's chest.

"We're sorry, "Craig quietly said as Angela quit banging.

"Wh-What are you doing here, Man?" Sean asked.

"_Tranquilo_, Pepito! We've been running away far too long!" Manny Santos proclaimed, while carrying a diapered baby and resting him on her somewhat exposed right hip. Her hair was also waist-length tumbling out of a kerchief, with a few braids. She wore a white cotton halter top that exposed a good portion of her midriff but a ,colorful red patterned knee-length shirt and homemade tire sandals with leather straps.

"The Louisiana migrant workers! Of course, that's what you were trying to tell me, Sean!" Emma gulped.

" You knew about them, Cameron?!" Jay snarled while glaring at them while being held down on the squad car.

"Craig, why did you and Manny run away? Why didn't you come to me?" Joey asked in tears as they let go their embrace.

"Joey, we weren't trying to hurt you!" Craig pleaded.

"Please we left because my parents once again threatened to send me to that Filipino convent," Manny insisted as she and Craig hugged the baby.

"We wanted to show everyone we could take care of ourselves so they couldn't tear us apart!" Craig insisted.

"And so you ran away and didn't even bother to write or call us in ten years?!" Joey said with an increasing edge to his voice while clenching fists to his own head.

"We didn't mean for that to happen. We first went to Buffalo and just meant to stay away a few weeks to show my folks we meant business," Manny explained.

"We didn't say anything to you, Angie or Ms. Nelson because we didn't want you to have to answer to the Santoses," Craig explained.

"Emma!" Spike Nelson Simpson cried as she ran into the lot- carrying Emma's baby son Rupert.

"Mom!" Emma cried 

"Ms. Nelson?" Manny asked.

"Manny, Craig?! Is that really you?!" Spike asked as she hugged them.

"Yes, Ms. Nelson," Craig replied while nodding and holding his son.

"It's Mrs. Simpson now and. .. ." Spike corrected.

"I thought you and Emma were Nelsons forever and ever amen!" Manny pondered.

"One teen declaration in a class roll call after a rude awakening does not an eternal vow make, Manny!" Emma scoffed.

" I changed it to Simpson when Snake's cancer went into remission. I wanted to show my support and it was easier than constantly having to explain to folks why I had a different last name than my husband and son. .and why am I explaining _my_ deal?! YOU have a lot of explaining to do, young lady!" Spike boiled.

"Yeah, and just cos you're taller and now stronger than me don't think that I'm letting this slide, Craig!" Joey boiled.

"As I was saying, we only meant to be away for a few weeks and were ready to come back but then we met Jimmy," Craig groaned.

"Are we about to have another flashback?" Andrew Kwan asked.

"What else?" Angie laughed.

Degrassi Street, July 1, 2004

"Craig, are you sure Joey will keep us from being split up and having to give up our baby?" Manny pleaded as they were seen walking back from the train station.

"No, but all this sleeping out in the open and scrounging for a odd jobs can't be good for you or our little one," Craig insisted as he and Manny clutched hand and kissed.

"Craig? Manny? Where have you guys been? Everyone's been stressed out thinking you were dead or. ..!? "Jimmy gulped as he hugged them.

"We're fine, Man!" Craig insisted.

" Oh, I was heading to The Dot! Me, Marco, Spinner and Dylan were going to organize a fundraising concert for you two being found!" Jimmy insisted.

"Hey! How about we make a grand entrance and we can celebrate our return with all the guys!" Craig beamed.

"Craig, you need to call home and. .. ."Jimmy pleaded.

"I know but we've seen the fliers and even saw a report on us in Buffalo. We'll have a media blitz for weeks around our folks' homes! This may be the last time this summer we get to hang with our friends!" Craig insisted.

"Okay. We'll do that for you and Manny," Jimmy insisted.

"Thanks, Man. You've been a cool friend to us! I'll never forget this!" Craig insisted.

"The Degrassi East Entrance is propped open! What's going on?" Manny asked.

"I don't know but we'd better get to the bottom of that!" Jimmy insisted.

"Look, it's Sean's gang and they're all wearing rubber gloves and carrying plastic buckets inside. What could that be about?" Craig asked.

Jeremiah Motors, Summer 2014

" . .. .and then Jay pushed Jimmy's finger to squeeze the trigger!" Craig cried out- after he told everyone about Jimmy's murder identical to what Sean had said..

"And the police have believed Jimmy was a meth dealer who committed suicide for almost ten years! Why did you two run away instead of going to them and clearing his name?!?" Marco boiled.

"We couldn't," Manny meekly replied.

"His parents didn't know what to believe and felt tons of guilt over not spending time with him! They divorced within months!" Emma boiled.

"How could do that to your friend? To ALL of us?!" Joey fumed.

"How could you be so selfish?" Angie asked.

"Wait! It wasn't because we were thinking of ourselves! We were thinking of you!" Manny pleaded as she pleaded with open arms while Craig took hold of their son and cradled him.

"BULLS--T!!" Caitlin boiled while Joey and Angie nodded.

" It's true," Sean replied.

Degrassi East Entrance, July 1, 2004

"SHUT UP! If any of you say a word to ANYone about what happened here! I'll f---ing kill you and every single member of your families-or have others do it!"Jay snarled as carefully stepped away from Jimmy's body.

"You killed him,"Manny sobbed.

"SHUT UP, SKANK!" Jay snarled.

"Don't talk to Manny that way,"Craig snapped.

"Shut up, or she and the little one gets it just like her onetime boyfriend Sully and his foster dad did," the female gang member Alex Smith sneered.

"What?" Manny asked. 

"It's true!" Sean groaned.

"After them!Kill them! If I ever find out you've told anyone, I'll slaughter your families," Jay yelled.

"RUN!" Sean pleaded while Craig and Manny took off ahead of everyone else- in the confusion, Manny's locket caught on Jay's shoe but he didn't notice it before it fell off in the brier patch outside the East Entrance where it would be found almost ten years later.

Jeremiah Motors, Summer 2014

"You could have gone to the police! They'd have arrested Jay and his gang," Spike insisted.

"Mrs. Simpson, prison's nothing more than revolving door for Jay's gang! They do whatever he says,"Sean gulped.

"But you said that everyone would be safe. That you had a plan. .."Craig pleaded.

" All of you think you're so smart! I'm already serving life as it is and a trial could take YEARS to happen. By that time, accidents could happen and no one could be ready to testify," Jay snarled.

"Joey, you nearly crossed over a line no one should ever cross," Sean groaned.

"Yeah, I did! Oh, can you ever forgive me, Sean?" Joey asked.

"Sure. Just pray for me after I make that crossing," Sean gulped- as in a fraction of a second, he reached into his back pocket, took out a small pistol and, put it in his right handcuffed hand then turned around away from Jay who was facedown on the squad car.

BANG- the gun made the sound that pierced the night while Manny shielded her son's ears from the noise.

"But why, Sean?" Jay asked as the life was draining from him as he bled from a large hole in his chest..

"The only way I can protect my friends and their families from your gang is to lead it myself. I've been working my way up the ranks these ten years so I could do just that and I had to do it in front of the cops so I could be arrested and taken back to prison," Sean explained and turned his head to speak while everyone looked quite astonished before Jay gasped his last.

"Even though he killed Jimmy and would have done the same to the rest of us and I hate him for who he was and what he did, I'm still shaken at seeing him die," Angela shuddered.

"Me,too. Baby," Joey gulped while he, she and Caitlin all hugged- and Craig and Manny, Emma and Spike did the same.

" You're hereby charged, Sean Cameron, for the murder of Jason Neely. Any. .." the arresting officer said with a gulp.

"Go ahead. I'm ready to serve out whatever sentence. My conscious is clear. .and free!" Sean beamed.

"Um. Manny, Craig, aren't you going to introduce us to your little one?" Spike asked as she tried to regain her bearings.

"Oh, yes. Ms. Nelson. I mean, Mrs. Simpson. This is our son José Manuel Guzmán!" Manny beamed while she and Craig held him up to Joey and Caitlin.

"He looks just like you and Manny!" Joey gulped.

"He's gorgeous!" Emma beamed.

"He turned ten months old today,"Manny declared as she gently handed the yawning baby over to Spike and saw him pat Spike's nose.

"He's just five days younger than Rupert here!"Spike laughed while she held both babies.

"We named him for you and Mr. Santos. Pepito's Spanish for 'Joey'!" Craig insisted.

"How do you like being a grandpa?" Caitlin laughed.

"If I get to be a grandpa, you're going to be grandma!" Joey laughed.

"Why Guzmán?" Emma asked.

"We chose that name for us because ,with my mom being the daughter of a Madrid diplomat and Manny's family coming to the Phillipines from Spain, our Spanish heritage was common ground for us. Manny's knowledge of Spanish came in very handy these past ten years!" Craig proclaimed.

"You were migrant farm workers in the Southern US?"Emma asked.

"Yep! Pedro. .I mean _Craig_ picked up Spanish _muy rápido_- and once he grew out his hair and beard, he didn't look that different from many others- except for his height and eyes!," Manny explained.

"Since Craig means 'rock' in Gaelic and that's what peter originally meant, we used the Spanish for it for me and Manny became Lita!"Craig explained as they hugged.

"I used to be called Manuelita when I was a child," Manny explained.

"We were Pedro y Lita Guzmán- migrant workers who entertained the others with Spanish songs on the guitar!" Craig laughed.

"Funny thing is, they kept deporting us to Mexico but we were safe there!" Craig laughed.

"It must have been awful living like that!" Caitlin shuddered.

"We harvested every legal crop you could think of and it was backbreaking work but we learned that, as long as we had each other, we could survive anything," Manny beamed.

"But you couldn't have been pregnant ten years with . ..Pepito here! We're not elephants!" Caitlin gasped which caused both Manny and Craig to look down very sadly.

"Caitlin, she may have lost. .." Emma shuddered.

"No, Esperanza was born September 14,2004 outside Wilkes-Barre but if Jay's gang was going to try to kill us, we knew that she'd, too, be a target so …we . ..brought her to a Pennsylvania hospital when she was two days old and handed her to a nurse to have her adopted then ran off!" Manny groaned.

"We named her 'hope' in Spanish- and I tracked her down and took pictures of her with her adoptive family when she was five then sent the camera to Sean to take pictures of you, Angie and. .your new half-brother Archie," Craig explained.

"And I dropped it by the railroad tracks," Sean groaned.

"But explain about trying to steal the money from Craig's trust fund," Joey insisted.

"He did it for Pepito! We've blown our chances for an education and we're not afraid of hard work- as long as I get to play my guitar and take pictures but he deserves a better opportunity. Sean and I each have secret e-mail addies and we worked out a code so we e-mailed each other and we asked him to get that money and put it where Pepito could use it when he grows up," Craig explained.

"You think you could raise him here? I think Rupert could use a friend his age!" Emma insisted.

"Rupert. .that's Mr. Simpson's middle name! Where is. ..?" Manny asked.

"He was in remission two years and we conceived our daughter Linda but the cancer relapsed and he died three months before she was born,"Spike sadly explained.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that!" Manny cried.

"That's why Daddy and Mama named their son after him,too,when he was born a month later," Angie explained.

"You calling Caitlin' Mama'? But,kid, we had a Mom and. .." Craig sighed.

"I know but between Daddy's revolving girlfriends after he finished mourning Mom, I needed a Caitlin to be 'Mama'. Besides, you always called Daddy 'Joey' and knowing you were my brother but called him that, I got a bit frustrated and I didn't want Archie to feel that confusion with me and Mama," Angie explained.

"You got a good head on your shoulders. You'll make a wonderful aunt!" Craig insisted.

"Should we have Pepito call you Aunt Emma or Ms. Nelson?" Manny asked to Emma.

"It's Ms. Strong now- as I think Emma Nelson Strong sounds cool but he's welcome to call me Aunt Emma. .and I'd like you to call me a friend again, Manny," Emma insisted as she and Manny hugged.

"Wait til you meet my son-in-law Travis! Quite the character!" Spike laughed.

"An environmentalist,electronic genius and Buddhist. It was his insistance that Rupert's middle name be Siddartha!" Emma laughed.

"It would be great for all of us to meet and share stories before the media blitz starts,"Craig beamed.

"Looks like the media blitz has already started, " Emma groaned- as quite a few TV news trucks raced to the scene and dozens of reporters called out Craig and Manny's names.

"Time to face the music," Craig groaned.

"But we're not going to do it alone!" Manny insisted as all the friends and family looked at her and Craig and nodded.

A Few Days Later in Liberty Van Zandt's Courtroom

"This court finds the DNA tests conducted on these three individuals and Angela Jeremiah proves that the older male is indeed related to Miss Jeremiah and the dental records prove that he is one Craig Manning, the female's dental records and fingerprints proves that she is Manuela Santos and the baby's DNA has shown that he is the offspring of these two individuals. Mr. Manning and Ms. Santos, you cost the Province a great deal of time and monies expended over your disappearance and I hereby find you two guilty of Falsifying your murders, being accessories to the murder of James Brooks, Jr. on July 1,2004 and sentence you to three years in prison each but inasmuch as your families have suffered more than enough as it is- and you two want to do everything to make it up to them and the Brooks Family, I'm suspending the entire sentences and redeclaring you two being alive. I warn you; however, that if either of you ever attempt to disappear again, I will personally see to it that the book gets thrown at you," Liberty ruled.

"Thanks, Your Honour!" Manny gulped- looking somewhat cleaned up from before and holding her baby while Toby and Kendra sighed their relief.

"Judge Van Zandt, may I ask the court's permission for something?" Craig asked.

"The court will hear your request," Liberty pondered.

"Manny and I would like to get married right here and now- for Pepito's sake and our own so could you do that?" Craig asked- clean shaven (revealing a knife scar on his left cheek) and with his hair trimmed to shoulder-length.

" I don't normally conduct weddings but I'm qualified so would you two approach the bench?" Liberty asked as they did so.

" We'd like Joey Jeremiah to be our Best Man and Emma Nelson Strong to be our Matron of Honour!"Craig insisted.

"And you already have a courtroom of witnesses. Are you sure you'll be okay staying for this Ms. Kerwin?" Liberty asked.

"Yeah, it's time to let go of the pain and be friends," Ashley insisted from the spectators bench.

"WAIT! Stop the wedding!" another voice came from the back of the courtroom.

"And you are? " Liberty asked.

"Mrs. Montserrat Acha de Santos!" a beautiful middle aged Latina woman called out.

"Mama!" Manny cried as she burst into tears.

"Mrs. Santos, we're old enough not to need permission and. .." Craig started to argue.

"Craig, Manuela, I took the first flight from Manila when I got news of your safe return. The things me and your late father said and did when we found out about your child were out of family pride and I believed we were right so I make no excuses for the choices I made," Mrs. Santos insisted with a strong Filipina accent.

"You came all the way from Manila to. ..?" Manny asked as she gasped.

" But these last ten years without knowing where you are has been agony and made me see we were wrong and I'm sorry that my actions helped contribute to you staying away ten years,"Mrs. Santos declared.

"Would you like to be witness our wedding and be Pepito's _Abuelita_?"Manny asked.

" I'd love that more than anything!" Mrs. Santos insisted as she ran up to hug her daughter and imminent son-in-law.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Mr. Craig and Mrs. Manuela Santos Manning! You may kiss the bride" Liberty declared a few minutes later- as Craig took Manny's ice-skate bracelet out of the evidence bag and clasped it around her left wrist.

"Could we make one more request?" Manny asked.

" The court's in a sentimental mood so I'll ask what you have in mind," Liberty pondered.

"We saw our daughter Esperanza at a distance five years ago with her adoptive parents and we know she's healthy and happy like Pepito is with us but. ..we'd like the court to arrange it so she can get our medical records if she ever needs them and that if, after she's eighteen, if she wants to seek us out, she could do so, "Craig pleaded.

"The court is gratified to know that you've always had her best interests at heart in giving her up to want to protect her and in wanting her to grow up happy with the family she loves so the court will make contact with the Pennsylvania authorities and put your request into place. Everyone's free to go!" Liberty ruled as she slammed down her gavel.

"J.T. is there something about Justin you want to. ..?" Liberty asked as J.T. ran up to the bench immediately afterwards and climbed over it to where Liberty was sitting

"If the court's still in a sentimental mood, how about you and me out on a date?" J.T. asked with a grin.

"J.T.," Liberty groaned.

"The case is over so there'd be no conflict of interest. .and I'm beginning to think I ditched my superwoman a little too soon! Please?" J.T. asked.

"Let's try being friends first and seeing how much each of us has changed before we do anything else!" Liberty insisted.

"Anything?" J.T. leered.

"There may be a few exceptions," Liberty purred as they walked off the bench together.

The Dot Grill a little later

". .. and the replays of Spin's wrestling comeback have set cable and satellite viewing records worldwide! Who'd have thought Emma and Sean would put us over the top!" Paige smirked at the Dot later that afternoon.

"I'm just glad Craig and Manny turned out to be okay,"Ellie sighed while sitting with Marco at Paige's table.

"Yeah and now they've passed their GEDs, they can do anything! Haze and I were thinking of hiring Manny to model along with Terri and Craig could do our musical scores and photo shoots! They're both still very photogenic and think of the publicity!" Paige beamed.

"Publicity?! Jimmy's dead and they let everyone think it was a suicide and all of us thinking they,too, were dead and all you can think of is publicity?" Marco boiled.

"Hun, what's done is . .." Paige sputtered..

" Craig's little sister had to grow up with that shadow over her and the Brooks Family disintegrated! Some things can't be made right or forgiven!" Marco fumed as he left the table and The Dot.

"What's his damage, Ellie?" Paige asked.

"Paige, we've been through a lot but why does your showoff side have to take over at the worst times?" Ellie boiled as she also left the table and went after Marco.

" What did I do?" Paige asked.

"Leave me alone, Ellie! I don't want to hear a shrink lecture from you about letting go," Marco boiled.

"It doesn't help us to hold onto grudges. I had to let go what happened with Sean," Ellie insisted as she caught up to Marco in the street.

"After he stole some stuff from you," Marco recalled.

"Actually my dad's medals but I realized that people were more important so, if Craig and Manny have apologized and want to be your friends, you should give them that chance," Ellie pleaded.

" I guess if you put behind you what happened with Sean. .." Marco pondered.

" I mean they were just medals. Just material things," Ellie said with an edge.

"I'm glad you're better. .." Marco consoled as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Virtually ALL that was left of Dad's legacy to me that Mom hadn't frittered or drunk away!" Ellie boiled.

"Calm down," Marco pleaded.

"I'm fine with it. It's just. .. .. 25 years of medals and commendations, _irreplacable_- sold to buy a new motorbike seat cover!" Ellie cried.

"It's okay,"Marco quietly replied as he hugged.

"Well, now you know that I understand why you may not be able to forgive Craig,Manny or Sean that quickly," Ellie consoled.

"But, maybe in time, we both can move past what was done," Marco insisted.

"So, are you still cooking Calamari Linguini tonight?"Ellie asked.

"Yep! You'd better there before seven or Dylan will likely eat your portion,"Marco laughed as they walked away.

A Few Weeks Later

At the Ontario Maximum Security Prison the guards buzzed the last gate to let Craig to the phone table. On the other side, Sean was seen walking up but without any chains and only one guard guiding him.

"So what happened?" Craig asked as he picked up the phone.

"Long-short of it is that I'm out in another 10 to 20," Sean related over the phone.

"Sorry to hear that, Man!" Craig insisted.

"I did what I did and I've got no one but myself to blame for the choices I made and not listening to any of you when I needed to. Besides, it'll take me that long to see to that that none of Jay's old gang ever tries anything with anyone at Degrassi," Sean insisted.

"What happens now?" Craig asked.

"I'm keeping my nose as clean as I can in here and Tracker's starting to visit me again next week. What about you, Man?" Sean asked.

"Manny and Emma are conspiring to matchmake Linda and Archie so the Jeremiah/Simpson line's united," Craig laughed.

"Will those two never give up?"Sean laughed.

"Considering how my stepbrother Archie dumped sand on Linda Simpson's head yesterday, I'm not sure they're meant for each other when they grow up,"Craig laughed.

"It must be good seeing Manny and Em as friends again," Sean insisted.

"Yeah, and our baby sons are carrying on the tradition- if their moms have anything to say about it!" Craig laughed.

"So, what now for you?"Sean asked.

"I'm playing quite a few clubs and my shots are getting exhibited around town. We may not ever be rich like my dad would have liked but we've got a good, cozy apartment and we're independent. We've got everything we need now!" Craig insisted.

"Yeah, now that my conscious is clear, so do I.Same time next month?" Sean asked.

"Uh huh!" Craig insisted as he nodded and Sean was led back inside into the main part of the prison.

"I'll see you, friend!" Craig whispered to himself as he walked out of the prison.

__

FIN

My thanks to everyone who's so far reviewed including S, BaLLin BaBi GrL, swizzbeatz, and jmeluver. Oh, and thanks,too to Cradlerobber Speedo-kun- know that I had your commentary in mind when I wrote a bit of dialogue in this chapter!


End file.
